East Coast Wings
by Funmilayo
Summary: Max and the flock are back three years later. They are staying at a giant house, special thanks to Dr. Martinez. They're in the East Coast, hunting down one of Dr. Chu's friend that's polluting the ocean, but this time in Cape Cod, MA. Lots of Fax&Eggy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Note: All right peoples. My sister wrote this story and wanted me to post it because she can't make an account (don't ask why cause I don't know). Okay I hope you enjoy it and review it cause she would love to hear feedback seeing as this is the first story she has ever written. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Max P.O.V**  
My cell phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and placed it at my ear.  
"Hello?" I asked. The other end of the line sighed.  
"Hey Max. How's the flock?" asked Jeb. I inwardly groaned. Out of all the people that I didn't want to talk to, #2 just had to call. (#1 is the Director, who is currently chained up in her own dungeon with her boyfriend Omega.) It's been four years since we destroyed Itex, but Jeb and my mom (Dr. Martinez) have been hearing from their sources, who ever they might be, one of Dr. Chu's friends is working on polluting the ocean, around Cape Cod.  
" We're fine. No flyboys or Erasers have shown their ugly faces up yet," I replied smoothly. I knew Jeb flinched when I said Erasers. His seven-year-old son, Ari had been morphed into an eraser and there was nothing Jeb could do about it. In Germany when we battled the Director, Ari's expiration date kicked in. Yep, you guessed it, we all have expiration dates. When they come around the date shows up on the back of your neck, and you only have a few weeks or days after that to live.  
" Max, how far away are you and the others from Weston?" he asked. I looked around us, using my awesome bird navigation system.  
" About 15 minutes away, why do you ask?" I questioned. He chuckled,  
" That's my Max, always keeping her guard up." I silently snorted.  
" Max, I'm going to pass the phone to your mother. There are a few things about your under cover lives that she needs to classify," he said. I laughed. We are now spies saving to world.  
" Put her on," I said. In the distance I could hear Jeb yelling for my mom.  
" Hey sweetie. How's everyone?" she asked. I smiled. Did I mention that I have the coolest mom ever? No? Well I will.  
" In the backpacks I gave you are the cloths, and school stuff you'll need. Also there are a few envelopes with a few papers and some stuff. Do. Not. Lose. Them!" she said, her voice serious. I gave a small laugh.  
" Don't worry, I won't. Anything else?" I asked  
" You started school in a week, so you can rest and maybe go shopping for some new cloths for school. Angel and Gazzy are enrolled in the middle school together, since Angel is tall enough to pass as a middle scholar. She and Gazzy are supposed to b twins. Nudge is going to the high school with, but not as a senior, as a freshmen. Remember that I left you guys my old car. Do not let Nudge, Iggy, or Gazzy do anything to it," she said, sternly. I laughed, causing Angel and Iggy, who were fly closest to me, to look at me. Iggy shook his head and flew ahead.  
" Do you still have the address I gave you for the house?" she quickly asked.  
" Yeah. Oops, sorry mom I have to go. We're landing outside to town," I said. She said good-bye and hung-up.  
" Okay guys. We're landing here," I said, tilting my wings down. Oh did I mention we all have wings (all meaning, me, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman or Gazzy, and Angel.) We all grew up at the School. A horrible place where scientists do experiments on humans. We were six of their experiments. We all got wings. We're 98% human and 2% bird, which gave us wings that we can fly on and super light, hollow bones. Raptor vision, keen hearing, more strength than your average man, and internal navigations systems all came in the package with us. Some of us got a little more than others. Angel can read minds, control minds, talk to fish, breath under water, and morph into a different little girl and a tropical bird. Iggy is blind (poor dude). He can see the color if he's touching the color, he can also see perfectly against a white back round, like snow. Gasman lives up to his names. I would rather not describe his "special" talent. He has a digestive problem. Nudge is magnetic, and can sense who used something before her when she touches it. Fang, Mr. Dark and Emotionless, can disappear if he remain still for long enough. I (Max) can only fly fast, really fast. 220 mph to be exact. I'm also the leader of the flock. Those are my wonderful talents. We swooped lower, landing in a forest near a grayish beach. Fang pulled a map out of his pocket and looked over it.  
" So where are we?" I asked, walking to his side. He pointed to a part of Massachusetts that was split into two parts: main Boston and suburbs.  
" We need to walk into town and find my mom's house," I said, heading off into the trees.  
" Wow. Walking stinks," grumbled Iggy. I rolled my eyes and smirked. I didn't even look at him. I mean he wouldn't even see it, he's kind of blind. We stopped walking when we reached the highway.  
" We need to head north toward the Weston border. About a mile south of that is where my mom said the house would be," I said, stepping out on to the small sidewalk. Walking really did stink, but we can't attract attention to ourselves.  
" We're here," said Angel stopping by a small trail, leading deep into the woods. I walked back to her side, looking through the trees.  
" Everyone stay here and I'll go check it out," I said. I handed my backpack to Angel and walked into the trees. The path seemed to go on forever. I came to a small clearing. Near the edge of the clearing sat a medium sized house with two floors. I smiled and whistled using my hands to bring everyone to me. Total was the first one to arrive, followed by Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, then Fang bringing up the rear. I gestured to the house. They all smiled, except Fang. He never smiles, but I'm not surprise there. I pulled my backpack off Angel's shoulder and pulled the keys for the house out too. Unlocked the door, the entire flock piled in. We all set out of the bedroom hunt. There was one extra bedroom next to Nudge's room left. We decided to turn that into a computer room so Fang could blog whenever he likes and I can keep in touch with Ella (my half sister) and my mom.  
" MAAAAAAAX!!! I'm hungry!!" yelled Nudge from her room. I dropped my bag on my bed and walked down stairs to the kitchen. The refrigerator was completely stocked. My mom thinks of everything. Since we are taller than our normal ages and fly a lot we need to down at least 3,000 calories everyday.  
" Mr. Chef!!! Get your butt in the kitchen and whip us up some lunch!!" I shout down the hall in the direction of Iggy's room. You may wondering why a blind boy is the one cooking. Well no one else can and let's say, he's pretty dang good at it. Iggy walked down hall, hands stuffed into his jeans pockets.  
" Mr. Chef… that's a new one. How about Mr. Superb Chef," he joked, walking past me. I scowled, but it was wasted on him.  
" So what do we have to whip up today?" he asked, looking at me. It's rather scary how he does that.  
" Use your imagination. Check in the refrigerator. It's completely stock with about anything you can imagine," I said, walking up the stairs to my room. After shoving all my cloths (not that many) in the closet, I opened the window looking out. Out side my window had a smallish landing. The landing also connected to Fang's window. The roof was flat enough to sit on. I slung over the railing and sat on the roof. I wanted nothing more than to stretch out my wings and lie in the sun, but people from the highway might see.  
" So you have found the roof already," said Fang climbing over his part on the patio. I looked up at him, his dark eyes reading my face.  
" Let's take everyone to the beach tonight," I said as he sat next to me. He nodded, giving me a smile. Not a simple smile, a full showing teeth smile. My heart melted. His smiles were so beautiful, it made my day just to see him smile at me. Now I've officially gone soft (how lame am I?). Fang stood up, walking to the edge of the roof.  
" What's wrong?" I asked, following him. He pointed to the edge of the clearing.  
" Someone's watching us," he said dropping his arm. I walked back inside, leaving him to watch the forest. I walked past Angel coming out of Nudge's room, listening to our only iPod. I smiled at her and smoothed out her hair. Nudge stepped out of her room, bambi eyes plastered on her face.  
" Max can we pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaase go shopping for some new clothes and swim suits since we live next to the ocean now?" she asked, bring her hand together like she was praying. I rolled my eyes and nod. She squealed, punching the air. I groaned. I would have said no, but she got me with the eyes. I walked back to my room and pulled out my Max Ride Card. I walked back to the kitchen to find Angel, Gazzy, Total, and Iggy eating hotdogs. I grab a few, eating rapidly.  
" Okay, we're going shopping. Everyone in the car in five minutes," I said, spinning the keys in my hand. Angel squealed, dropping what I think was her seventh hotdog and ran to her room. I groaned, resting my head in my hands.  
" Nudge got with the bambi eyes again, didn't she?" said Iggy, clearing up the kitchen.  
" Every time," I mumbled.  
He chuckled " You are going soft Max." Gazzy and Total walked out to get ready. (Total is a dog, how he need to get ready, I don't know.)  
" I don't think they're gonna allow Total to go in the mall," said Iggy, his back toward me. I straightened my back tilting my head.  
" No really, what makes you think that?" I asked. He laughed. I stood and walked to the garage. Moments later Angel, Nudge, and Fang came in, followed by Iggy, carrying Total and Gazzy. I opened the car and we all piled in. Driving was, yours truly, shotgun was Fang, behind was Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy. Behind them, like sitting in the trunk was Angel and Total, our smallest flock members. The car could hold seven people so we were good.  
" Punch in the gas and lets go!!" shouted Nudge, grabbed my seat head and leaning forward. I pushed her back.  
" Nudge, calm down. I want to crash through the garage door just like the next person but we can't because we don't own the house," I said, opening the garage. Nudge giggles and sat back again, eagerly waiting.

. . .

At the mall we split up into groups. Fang, Iggy with Total, and Gazzy went the boy's section and the rest of us went to the girls section. Nudge ran all over the store, grabbing this and that. It was a nightmare. I grabbed a few more jeans and shorts and a few shirts and I was ready to go. I waited with my small bag next to the changing room while Nudge tried more cloths on. (Big surprise!) She came out in a soft cotton pink and white dress. I have to say she looked really cute. She changed into her old cloths again and shoved a black shirt into my hands.  
" Nudge, I think you got the wrong person. Fang is the one who likes black," I said.  
" Ha ha Max, very funny. Please try it on," she said, taking my shopping bag and pushing me into the changing room. The shirt was a halter top with _Fly_ written across it in rine-stones. I had to say, beside the color, it was a really cute shirt (you see! I'm losing it!!!). I could hear Nudge shushing some one outside. I stepped out with closed eyes. I opened my eyes, seeing Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and Total outside with Angel and Nudge behind them. Gazzy looked amazed, Fang looked shocked in a good way (I think.) He showed emotion (big shocker.) I blushed stepping back into the curtain. Nudge stepped forward.  
" WOW!! Max you look totally HOT!" she said happily. I blushed even deeper when another boy in the store wolf whistled behind them. Fang's face returned to its usual emotionless self. When he heard the wolf whistle, his jaw tightened and his hands clenched into fists. I changed back into my plain blue shirt. We finished shopping and piled back into the car, driving home. When we got there it was late. Iggy whipped up a quick dinner and then we all piled fists, then went our separate ways to crash. We spent four more days in our house not going out a lot, except to the beach but during the night always. Angel made some new friends, a tuna and a gray nursery shark. The shark was a bit scary. It tried to bite Gazzy a few times at first but then she befriended it. We all thought Gazzy was a goner.

Today is the big day!! We start school today. In the car I said good-bye to Gazzy and Angel at the middle school and the rest of us minus Total, drove to the high school. I walked to the office with Nudge, Fang and Iggy. We walked into the main office, with me clutching the paperwork my mom did for all of us. I stopped at the desk, and cleared my throat. The secretary looked up smiling.  
" Hello. How can I help you?" she asked, pushing her keyboard away slightly.  
" We're new to Forks and we need to enroll in the school," I said handing her the paperwork. She checked thru the papers, nodding.  
" Maxine Ride?" I nodded when she said my name, " Nick Ride" Fang nodded, " Ryan Ride," Iggy nodded, " and Tiffany-Krystal Ride?" Nudge nodded. She smiled at each of us. When she saw that Iggy didn't smile back, she reread his papers.  
" Ryan, are you blind?" she asked. Iggy snorted crossing his arms. He put on his best 'Duh' face. She nodded and picked up her phone.  
" Please send in one of our IEP buddies. A senior, please," she said. After hanging up, she stood up and walked to a filing cabinet and pulled out a few blue papers and placed them in front of me.  
" These are your school schedules. Your brother Ryan will wait here until our IEP buddies arrives to take him to class," she said, pulling out a yellow paper and placing it next to Iggy.  
" Thank you," I said and walked out, leaving Iggy waiting for his new " buddy". I had none of my classes with Nudge and only a few with Fang. I had no idea about Iggy, he kept his schedule with him. First class, of my very long day in a tiny cramped school, was math (ugh!) then World History. This was a new teacher. The last one retired. Her name was Ms. Lohnson. I had math with Fang. I walked in, my arms full of binders and books. Ms. Lohnson stood from behind her desk.  
" Class, This is Maxine and Nick Ride. They just transferred in from, Arizona I think? Am I right?" she asked looking at us. I nodded. She smiled and gestured to the two empty seats. I sat next to a small girl. She was short. The top of her head reached my eyes when I sat down.. Fang was sitting next to an ordinary looking girl, who was totally flirting with him. I clenched my fists, grinding my teeth. I don't know why I always feel jealous when different girls flirt with him. He wasn't my boyfriend or anything. Class started and the torture began. Math was horrible. I'm not stupid or anything, but I have giant holes in my education. It's not as bad as it seems but it can get annoying after a while. I got by, thankfully Ms. Lohnson didn't call on me. World history was better. Having traveled all over the world with a talking dog, who seemingly knew everything, you pick up a thing or two about history. I met Nudge in the halls a couple times but we didn't talk for long. At lunch, I sat with Nudge, Fang, Iggy, and Iggy's buddy Amanda. She had long light brown hair and was about my height. She seemed really nice, but then again so did Anne Walker, so I didn't try and be too friendly. We all had normal sized portions, much to Nudges objections.  
" So what's up with your schedule?" I asked, pushing the saltshaker to Iggy's searching hand. He looked confused, but then shrugged, smiling.  
" Fine. We have chemistry next," Iggy said. I raised one eyebrow.  
" We…" I asked. Iggy shrugged, chewing thoughtfully. After swallowing he pulled his schedule out of his pocket, pushing it to me.  
" Since Amanda is my buddy, we have the same schedules," he said. I raised both my eyebrows and handed him the back the paper. I looked up looking around. My eye rested on a table near the back of the lunchroom. I looked back to our table. Next class for me was gym. We were separated into four groups. We had (Iggy, Amanda, and me) baseball. And guess what, there were gym clothes. That's a first from the schools we've been to. I was second to bat. The girl before me kept missing.  
I mean, really is it that hard to hit a ball with a stick? I shook my head and stepped up. My raptor vision kicked in. The ball slowed. I swung. I watched the ball fly. I dropped the bat and ran for my life. I don't know why but I felt so scared. It seemed look an Eraser's breath on my neck. When I stopped, it was some three steps away from home plate. I walked forward. The entire stadium burst into cheers. I punched the air with my fists. Amanda and Iggy were on the side, jumping and whooping. I walked back to the bleachers. Iggy pounded me on the back. The teacher came to me, holding a ball.  
" Maxine, I found this ball two blocks down the street." He said, putting it next to me. I shrugged, smiling. I smirked at him. If he can't take a girl being better then him, well then screw him. The rest of the day went smoothly.

I pulled up in front of the middle school waiting for Angel and Gazzy. Gazzy came out first, talking with a group of boys about his age. I smiled and waved to Gazzy and Angel. They ran to us, shouting good-byes over their shoulders.

**All right peeps hope you enjoyed it and I can't wait to hear from y'all :D R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Hey y'all i'm back (funmilayo's sister) with my second chapter! two chapters in one day? that's a record! alright so as you all probably know i don't own MR (MAX RIDE :D) All right peoples here it is :D

Chapter 2  
"MAAAAX!!!" I wince when Nudge starts shouting. I drop the baseball and walk upstairs, leaving Total with the ball. I walk up the stairs, running my hand across the wall. Nudge is sitting in her room, surrounded by everyone else in a circle. I inwardly groan. Angel and Nudge are both with major bambi eyes. I sink into a chair.  
" What's up?" I ask, trying not to sound like I am regretting this. Iggy and Gazzy silently slap high-fives. Angel grabs my knee and rests her chin on my thigh, smiling. I stroke her hair.  
" Quick Fang! Lock the door!" Nudge shouts to Fang behind me. I spin around quick enough to see him lock the door and stuff the key in his pocket.  
" What is this? Abduction?" I ask, smoothing Angel's hair. She giggles and scoots away as Total comes into through the small doggy-door. Fang comes to join us, sitting between Iggy and Gazzy.  
"Well. We're going to play Truth or Dare. Ella, come on out!" Nudge shouts. My stepsister, Ella, steps out of the closet. I give her a hug when she sits next to me.  
"I'll go first!" Angel says, jumping. I laugh, nodding to her. She smiles, looking at all of us.  
"Iggy, Truth or dare?  
"Dare!" Typical, I think, rolling my eyes.  
"I dare you to Ella…on the lips!" she giggles. Ella instantly blushes dark red. **Did you plan this?**I ask Angel in her mind. **Yeah. Iggy and Ella like each other and I was just helping!** I chuckle silently, watching Iggy crawl over to Ella. He sits next to Ella on the bed. Leaning into kiss her, Gazzy gags and Angel giggles, while Nudge watches eagerly. Fang is silent looking out the window. Iggy quickly plants a kiss on Ella's cheek, sitting up from leaning down to reach her cheek.  
"You have to kiss her lips!" Angle protests, "For at least 3 seconds!" **Aren't you pushing it a bit?** I ask Angel. She mentally shakes her head. Iggy glares at her, leaning back to Ella. This time, he kisses her lips, for a few seconds. We all wait for them to separate.  
"Ig!" I snap. He quickly pulls away, breathing heavily. Ella smiles, staring at Iggy. He mumbles and goes back to his original seat.  
"My turn!" he says evilly, turning slowly to Fang. Fang backs away, shaking his head.  
"Leave me out of this!" he says. Angel pouts, grabbing the edge of Fang's jeans.  
"You said you'd play!" she whines, turning Bambi eyes on him. Fang sighs heavily. Angel smiles, pulling him back to our little circle of Avian-Americans and Regular Americans.  
"Truth or Dare?" Iggy snickers.  
"Dare," Fang says. I smirk at Fang's slightly scared face.  
"I dare you to spend the rest of the game with Max in your lap and your shirt off!" Iggy cackled evilly. I glare at Iggy, but my death glare is totally wasted on him. I have made a list of things I must do: 1) Kill Iggy, 2) Bring Iggy back to life, 3) Clone him, 4) Kill his clones! I growl at Iggy, aiming to hit his head.  
"You. Are. So. Dead!" Fang growls at Iggy. Fang slips off his shirt and puts me on his lap. I sit tensely. But his chest is soooooooo hot! Wait! Bad Max! Angel if you dare tell him, Celeste is going to mysteriously disappear! I think. I hear Angel giggle in my head. I lean my head against his shoulder.  
"Gazzer, truth or dare?" I ask.  
"Truth!" he says.  
"Where do you and Iggy keep your bombs?" I say. Gazzy looks nervously at Iggy. Iggy vigorously shakes his head. I glare at Gazzy.  
"Well… Iggy keeps his in his underwear and I keep mine with Angel's things," Gazzy whispers. I mentally slap myself in the head. Of course they hide their bombs where I won't look. And I'm supposed to be the leader and the smart one! **I would have told us sooner but Gazzy made me swear on the life of the Flock that I couldn't tell you! **Angel thinks to me. I smile at her and squeeze her hand. She smiles back up at me.  
"I'm going to start dinner," Iggy yawns, walking out the door. We all soon break up our little game and head down.  
"Who's in the kitchen?" Iggy says.  
"Mom!" I yell, running forward to give her a hug. My mom (Dr. Martinez) hugs me back, kissing the top of my head.  
"What are you doing here?" I ask.  
"Business. Veterinary convention a few miles away and I decided to drop in. How are you guys?" She asks. A chorus of greats and fine followed her question. Fang says nothing (he puts his shirt on again).  
"School was so much fun! I love school, except the School in California; this one is so much better. I had really fun classes. There was this really cute guy in my Algebra class, Max did you meet anyone that you thought was cute? Oh, wait of course…mmph!" I silently thank Gazzy for clamping his hand over her mouth. Nudge blushes, pulling away from Gazzy.  
"I made a new friend. Her name is Tracey!" Angel pipes up from behind Iggy. I smile at her, patting her head.  
"Well it was great seeing you guys, even if it was only for a little, but we have to get going!" Mom says, checking her watch. I pout, and suddenly smell something familiar.  
"Mom…" I begin. She smiles, pulling her homemade cookies from the oven.  
"I love you!" I scream, pouncing on the cookies. Everyone laughs at my reaction, even Fang crack one of his melt my heart smiles.  
"Ella, we need to go," Mom says, grabbing her purse off her counter. Ella whines, begging to stay with us. She looks at me.  
"Could Ella stay with you tonight and I come pick her up tomorrow morning?" Mom asks. I shrug, why not? I love having my sister around, even if she can't fly. Mom leaves, giving us all hugs (even Mr. Emo). Iggy whips us some spaghetti and meatballs. Around an hour later we settle around the TV and watch Pink Panther 2. I look down at Angel's head resting in my lap and she's asleep. I carefully pick her up and carry into her room.  
"I love you Max," Angel whispers as I tuck her in. I kiss her forehead, pushing back her hair.  
"Love you too," I whisper, turning to see Fang walking by on the hallway with Gazzy asleep in his arms. I walk back to the living room. The movie is ending. I look over at Iggy and Ella. They fell asleep in each other's arms. I smile, turning back to the movie.  
"Gazzy's in bed," Fang whispers as he sits next to me. 'Thank You' I mouth at him as Iggy stirs. I look at the digital clock under the TV, 10:23. As the credits start to scroll down ten minutes later, I switch off the TV and wake up Iggy.  
"Bed time," I say softly, picking up Ella from his lap. Her head lulls back, falling on my shoulder. Iggy smiles and takes her from me. I stretch and walk to my room. I prepare a bed next to mine and go grab Ella. I look at Iggy and Ella again and they're asleep again. I gently pick up Ella and put her in bed. Fang follows me, walking into his own room.  
"Should we wake Iggy or leave him there?" I ask Fang.  
"Leave him," Fang says, entering his room.  
"Night Fang," I whisper. He turns and smiles at me, "Good night Maximum."

**Note:_ Nothing to say except... READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!! OH and... long live spiffy the hobbit and pookie the penguin!!!!!!... (no i don't own them and if you don't know who they are get over to the story "Another Form of Avian Bird Flu" and read the story you deprived children!!)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: So, just making this clear for all the slow peeps out there: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!!! Also, enjoy some suspense and wait for chapter 3b!! :)**

Chapter 3  
I wake up, the sun barely rising. I look at the clock next to my bed and it says 5: 30 a.m. I climb out of bed, grab my towel, and run to the bathroom down the hall. I scrub my head raw, watching dirt and grime land on the bottom of the tub. I walk calmly back to my room, changing into a pair of old jeans and a dark green shirt. I walk down stairs and Iggy was in the kitchen, flipping pancakes on to a plate.  
"Morning Ig!" I say cheerfully. He smiles at me, placing a stack of pancake in from of me. There's a smiley face made of whipped cream and strawberries on the top.  
"Cute," I say sarcastically.  
"At least I didn't blow it up," he contradicts.

"Touché."  
"Morning," Fang says behind me. I jump a foot in the air, knocking a few pancakes off my plate.  
"Holy cows Fang! Make some sound when you move, please!" I snap, turning back to my food.  
"Holy Cows?" Iggy asks, handing Fang some pancakes too. He shrugs, digging into his breakfast. I roll my eyes and leave the plate near the sink.  
"Nudge! Angel! Gazzy, come on wake up!" I holler down the hallway. Angel skips out of her room, dressed in a pink sundress and hugging Celeste to her chest.  
"Morning Max!" she greets. I smile, stroking her head as she passes by. Total trots out of Angel's room.  
"I'm rather insulted by you manner of waking children!" he sniffs. I scratch his ears and head into Nudge's room. I pull off her bed covers, revealing her tangled in bed sheets.  
"Wake up!" I say, hauling her out of bed. Nudge groans, stumbling to stand up.  
"Why?" she whines, rubbing her eye. I smirk, opening her window.  
"We have school today," I say. Nudge nods and walks slowly to her closet, yawning and stretching. I walk to Gazzy's room, knocking on the closed door.  
"I'll be down in a second!" he shouts from behind the door.  
"Pancakes!" I shout.  
"You'd better save some for me!" he shouts. I laugh, leaving the hall. As I reach the stairs, Gazzy blasts past me, heading down to the kitchen. I grab my backpack and toss it on the couch as I pass the living room.  
"Max, are we still going to school today? I had a lot of fun yesterday but I'm also sad that Ella has to leave because we almost never her see her, even if she is your sister. I wish I had a sister, but I already do, which is you and Angel, but I wonder what it would be like to blood relatives. Kind of like Gazzy and Angel! Wouldn't it be great for Angel to—" I place my hand over Nudge's mouth. She blushes, wiggling out of my reach.  
"Come on let's fly today!" I suggest. My suggestion is met with cheers and agreements. After the crazy backpack hunt, we run into the woods behind our house and take off into the sky.  
"It feels great to be flying again!" I shout to the sky. Everyone around me laughs. We dive bomb into the trees near the school and walk the rest of the way. Amanda meets us at the door, dressed in a jeans shorts and a light green tank top.  
"Hey guys! Did you hear? We're all going to the Cape today. High and Middle school!" Amanda says cheerfully. I smile, knowing that Gazzy and Angel will be with us.  
"So what do we do?" Iggy asks.  
"You check in with the assistant principle and then get on buses. We leave in a few minutes!" Amanda says, pointing to a short woman standing next to a group of buses checking off students with a clipboard.  
"The cape?" Gazzy asks. Amanda smiles sat him, ruffling his hair.  
"The coast of Massachusetts," she says, walking away while holding Iggy's hand. I smirk at his red blush on his cheeks. I walk off towards the assistant principle.  
"Names?" she asks, not looking up from her board.  
"Max Martinez, Nick Ride, Ryan Ride, Tiffany-Krystal Ride, Ariel Martinez, and Jeffrey Martinez," I say. She glances up at us, checking off all our names. (**I decided to change last names so that when Max and Fang start dating, they won't be brother and sister!)  
**"High schoolers on bus 1. Middle schoolers on bus 2," she says, pointing to the buses with the end of her pen. We walk away, climbing on the bus, sitting across from Iggy and Amanda.  
"How long is the ride?" I ask, double-checking the inside of the bus. Fang does the same, sitting next to me.  
"Where's F-Nick?" Iggy asks.  
"Sitting next to me," I say. Iggy cracks a smile, resting his arms over Amanda's shoulder. Fang shrugs, resting his head against the headrest (they really have to have more imagination in naming these kind of things).

The buses soon pull into the Cape, the entire school piling out. Angel and Gazzy run to us.  
"Okay, guys. Gazzy, Iggy absolutely _**no**_ bombs! Angel, please try not to stay under water for too long and please, don't talk to fish!" I say sternly. Angel smiles sweetly. **Don't worry, I won't!** She thinks to me. I stroke her head and let her and Gazzy go exploring.  
"Bombs?" Amanda asks, rubbing circles in Iggy's palm.  
"I'm a bit of a pyro," he chuckles. Amanda giggles. Gazzy fake gags, trying to pull Iggy away.  
"I'm going to look at the tidal pools!" Angel says, running for the giant black rocks. I pull off my army combat boots and socks and walk into the shallow waters. I hear soft foot steps behind me. I spin around and swing a wild punch at the person behind me. He doubles over in pain.  
"Oh my god! Fang! Are you okay?" I ask. He nods, putting his hand out to give him a moment. He stands up, taking a deep breath.  
"Ouch," he says slowly, rubbing his stomach.  
"Sorry!" I whisper. He smiles, staring out over the sea.  
"Max! Nick! Come here!" Amanda shouts. I look to see her waving at us from a small speedboat. I wave back, running towards Iggy and Amanda. Fang soon caught up with me as I climbed into the boat.  
"What kind of educational trip is this?" I ask. Amanda shrugs, starting the boat.  
"I guess we got let off easy today!" she shouts over the roar of the engine. I smile wildly, raising my hands in the wind.  
"This is almost as good a flying!" I yell. Amanda gives a confused look.  
"What?"  
"Nothing!" I say quickly, slapping myself for letting that slip. Fang glares at me. Iggy lets out the breath he had been holding out, staring at me.  
"Max!" I hear my name faintly from the shore. I look over my shoulder at Nudge who was jumping up and down frantically, waving her arms.  
"Max! We have a problem!" Nudge yells, cupping her mouth with her hands.  
"Can we go back to shore?" I shout to Amanda. She nods, turning the wheel, almost knocking Iggy and Fang off the boat. We stop at the dock and I take off sprinting towards Nudge.  
"What's wrong? Erasers? Flyboys?" I ask. She shakes her head.  
"Worse," she mumbles.  
"What could be worse than that?" I ask franticly, shaking her shoulders.  
"Angel's missing!"

**Note: So... What'd ya'll think? R&R!!!Please? I begging here!! Virtual cupcakes for those who review... you know you want them :P**


	4. Chapter 3b

**Disclaimer: So I still don't own Maximum Ride and never will. Congratulations to the two new people that have reviewed my story. Claireroxx101 and LovelyNBlue both get virtual cupcakes (hooray!) now follow their example and you know what to do. At the bottom, I'm going to have a conversation with the Flock :p! Enjoy!!!**

"What?" I gasp. Nudge's word echoed meaninglessly in my ears. My baby… not again. I dropped my arms suddenly they felt like heavy weights.

"What's wrong?" Fang asks, staring at my tortured face.

"Angel's gone. Gazzy and I can't find her anywhere!" Nudge says exasperated.

"Where was that last place you saw her?" Iggy asks.

"By the tidal pools!" Gazzy says, having just arrived. Amanda stood behind Iggy, chewing on her nails.

"Amanda, go tell a teacher that Angel Martinez is missing!" I say, waving Amanda away. She nods and runs towards the closest teacher. I gather everyone closer.

"I'm going to check under water, Gazzy, you and Iggy check the entire beach. Nudge, you and Fang sweep the sky," I whisper urgently. We break up and go in our separate directions. I run to the water's edge, rolling my jeans up to my knees. I back up on the sand and take a running start into the water. I wait a few moments, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the murky salt water. I kick and propel myself forward, scanning the ocean floor. A few light yellow fish swim by, but no Angel. I swim farther, screaming her name into the water. Nothing, just a bunch of bubbles. **(Max and Fang developed the ability to breath under water in the fifth book, so don't be surprised if she doesn't go up for air. But I'm not sure if the rest of the Flock has it, but in this story let's just say they do! :D) **I see a huge black shape looming in the corner of my vision. The tidal pools! I think and start swimming towards them. More fish dart back and forth, trying to avoid my kicks. I swim up to the surface, seeing Iggy and Gazzy on top of the rocks.

"Anything?" I shout.

"No really. But we found her coat. It's dry and folded, so she took it off!" Gazzy shouts back at me, holding up Angel's pink windbreaker. I hold up and thumbs up and dive back in the water. I come back up shortly, but some part of me says that she got in the water at some point or else she wouldn't of taken off her windbreaker. I walk back the beach, soaking wet and pissed.

"Did you find anything?" Nudge asks, running towards me. By the state of her tangled hair, she and Fang had done a lot of flying.

"Nothing. But Iggy and Gazzy found her coat. I think she went in the water," I explain. Fang appears behind her, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Let me tell you what we know. We know nothing. You are now caught up with the plan!" I say sarcastically to Fang he frowns.

"We found her coat! That's not nothing. That definitely something, but you said nothing, so you're wrong because we have something when you said nothing" I place my hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Yes, we have her coat. Thank you," I say sternly, removing my hand from her mouth. She smiles.

"We found something!" Iggy shouts, beckoning for us. We all run over, looking to where Iggy is pointing.

"Her footprint!" Gazzy shouts triumphantly. I kneel down next to the print in the wet sand. Yep, it was Angel's.

"Headed to the water!" I say, noticing another print near it.

"Let's follow them!" Iggy suggests. I agree and start looking for more prints. I reach the edge of the rocks. Resting between two rocks, hidden from sight unless you're standing right next to it, is Celeste.

"She went in the water!" I shout. Fang and the other rush over to join me.

"How do you know?" Fang asks. I pick up Celeste, brushing sand off her white dress and wings.

"Angel wound never get Celeste wet," I say, almost to myself. Fang takes Celeste from my hands, examining the floor around her.

"Look her shoes!" Nudge shouts, picking up Angel's shoes with the socks tucked inside neatly. I place the shoes and Celeste on a rock, far away from the water's edge. I look over the edge of the rocks. The water looks really strong, crashing against the rocks with such force that it even reached us. I lay down on my stomach, reaching down to find anything her could have gone in.

"Anything?" Iggy asks. He sounded rather inpatient. Being blind, waiting can get very annoying after a while.

"Solid rock," I say, moving my hand on the rock side. Fang lays down next to me, reaching his own hand down.

"I found a cave!" he says. I crawl to where he is, reaching my hand into water. I pat the wall. My finger brush against a cracked rock.

"How far down?" Iggy asks.

"About two feet down, eight inches above the water, but we'll get wet," I say. Iggy nods, sitting next to Fang.

"I'm going in!" I decide, dropping my feet over the ledge. Fang grips my shoulder, staring into my eyes.

"Be careful," he warns. I nod once and lower my feet into the water. I turn and hold myself up, my chest facing the wall. I pull my legs up and swing into the tunnel.

"I'm in!" I shout. My voice echoes around me. I scramble farther down the tunnel as Gazzy swings himself in, followed by Iggy, Nudge, and Fang last. I duck on my hands and knees, crawling farther into the dark tunnel.

"We should've brought flash lights!" Gazzy says. I silently agree with him. The wet tunnel seemed to go on forever.

"Nudge! Please! Be quiet!" I say as she shrieks behind me.

"Where is she?" Gazzy asks. I stiffen, turning to face Gazzy. He wiggles to the side as I pass him. Nudge is gone.

"I'm down here!" she squeaks from somewhere beside me. I lean against the wall, trying to hear her better, but suddenly it gave away, disappearing. I yell, tumbling down a tunnel, crashing into Nudge.

"Sorry!" I mumble, moving so that I am not squashing her. She laughs, crawling to the other side of the small cave we landed in.

"Max? Nudge? Where are you?" Iggy asks.

"We fell! A tunnel on your left!" I shout.

"Found" Fang is cut off as I hear him tumble down the tunnel too.

"Smooth!" I say. He shrugs, barely jumping out of the way as Gazzy and Iggy come crashing down. I check to make sure everything is fine and feel across the walls. Another tunnel leads away from the cave.

"What now?" I ask, sitting back on my heels.

"We use the tunnel," Fang says.

"What if Angel continued on the tunnel above?" Nudge asks. Fang shakes his head, "Dead end." I nod, barely seeing anyone on the darkness and push Fang first through the tunnel. With a swish he's gone.

"Where'd he go?" Gazzy asks, instantly curious. I feel the tunnel.

"It goes down. He probably slid and is waiting at the bottom," I say, pushing Nudge through next. She yells in delight as she spiral down. As soon as Iggy and Gazzy are gone, I slip myself in the tunnel, starting out with a drop and speeding downwards. My shoulder's ram into the walls a couple times but I reach the bottom fast. Fang stands there waiting for me.

"Well that was fun!" he joked, cracking a smile. I can't resist but to smile back. He offers me a hand and pulls me to my feet.

"Where are we?" I ask. Fang's face goes blank again.

"Look," he says, leading me to where the flock was waiting. The slide/tunnel led into a giant cave. The ceiling was over fifty feet high. I whistle, around the cave. The stalagmites dripped water on the floor. It is peaceful.

"Max!" Angel yells. I kneel down as she crashes into me while giving me a hug.

"Where did you go?" I ask. She smiles, her blonde curls bouncing.

"I was talking to a starfish and it told me about the tunnel and how garbage and chemical all being spilled into the ocean. I decided to have a look around but then I feel in here and couldn't get out!" she explains. I smile, hugging her again, tightly. Angel pulls away from me. I frown down at her.

"I need to show you all something," she says, her face serious. I gesture for her to lead the way. Angel turns and leads us through the cave, heading for the opposite cave wall.

"Sweetie, where are you taking us?" I ask, knowing that I'm not going to get a direct answer.

"Mr. Chu's lair," Angel says. I swallow that had built up in my throat.

"We destroyed that lair almost five years ago," Iggy says. Angel nods.

"Well, he's still working, but from secret," Angle says. Fang and I exchange worried look. (He doesn't show that he's worried, but we still look at each other.) Angel stays quiet and stops behind a huge boulder.

"Come on!" she beckons, crawling on top of the boulder. We soon follow, standing next to her. Angel lowers herself down to her stomach. She tugs at my hand, pulling me down next to her. I squeeze her hand and look out at the cave. A huge glowing plant is nestled behind the boulder. Erasers and Flyboys are buzzing all over the place.

"Oh…" (Me)

"My…" (Fang)

"Holy…"(Iggy)

"Crud…"(Nudge)

"Muffins!" (Gazzy) we all say separately. Angel giggles sliding down the rock. I slide down next to her.

"So Mr. Chu s running this place? But he's in prison!" I cry, but quietly.

"He is running it, but he isn't here. His friend, Dr. Xian runs this facility, along with three other worldwide locations, while Mr. Chu is in jail!" Angel says. I nod, leaning my head against the slimy rock. Fang sits next to me after having slid down.

"Well?" he asks, the usual one-word sentence. I look over my shoulder at Gazzy and Iggy.

"We need to take his place down, and the other branches," I whisper, scared that the Erasers and Flyboys nearby might hear us and that would be bad (of course).

"Other!?" Fang asks, clearly alarmed. I nod vigorously. He sighs heavily, rubbing his eyes with his fingers.

"Let's get out of here!" Nudge says. I agree and we crawl back from where we came from.

"ACHOO!" Gazzy yells. I jump, clamping my hand over his mouth. Too late.

"Who's there?" someone growls.

**Note: So that's the end of chapter 3. Hope you like it! This time, I need at least three reviews before I update again!**

**Luv ya!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Note: I do not own Maximum Ride**

Chapter 4

"U and A!" I scream, grabbing Iggy and Angel. I snap out my wings and take off into the air. I fling Angel up. She snaps out her white wings and heads to an exit behind us. It's the door that the facility uses. Flyboys take into the air. Iggy takes off after her, diving for the door. I use my super speed to grab Nudge as she finishes killing some Flyboys. I grab her outstretched hand and I use my super speed to take her to the door.

"Go!" I shout. She gives me a quick nod before diving into the hall behind the door. I turn and dodge out of the way as Gazzy barrels through the door, after the others. I fly back into the cave. A group of about five Flyboys come up to meet me. I fight my way out of them to find Fang. I spot him surrounded by twelve Flyboys and a few Erasers. I crash behind him, knocking out a few Erasers. We fight back to back. This is a rather do or die situation.

"Surrender and you won't be harmed!" the Flyboys drones, stepping closer.

"Not a chance!" I snarl, aiming a roundhouse kick at one of them. The flyboy falls to the ground as my bare foot connects with its neck. Soon, they all lay at our feet. I look at Fang. He is breathing hard and has a bit of blood on his arms. I grab his arm and we run to the door.

"The flock?" he asks.

"They're already out!" I say. An Erasers tries to stop us at the door, but I knock him out with a quick elbow to the head. We run through the white hallway. Our footsteps ring endlessly. **Where are you? **Angel asks me in my head. **On our way,** I think back. We slow to a stop as we come to a fork, leading to three different halls. **Take the far left. It leads to a sealed room. **Angel says.

"This way!" I say. Fang raises an eyebrow at me. I point to my head. He nods and follows without argument.

"Angel says the" I'm cut off as a loud alarm starts blaring. I cover my ears because the pitch annoyingly high.

"This is a air sealed room!" I scream at Fang. He nods, covering his own ears. I wrench open the wheel on the door.

"Come on!" I beckon and step in as the door opens with a loud hiss.

"Over there!" someone yells. I turn to see a group of white coats and Flyboys charge at us. I pull the door shut. A group of buttons, hidden in a plastic box, catches my eye.

"Which one?" Fang asks. I shrug, looking around. The room is made of thin glass…surrounded by seawater. I pull a rock from my pocket and test it in my hand.

"Max!" Fang says in alarm. The door behind us starts to hiss open. A flyboy stick's a gun in, firing blind shots. I chuck the rock at the glass. The room around us explodes as at sea rushes in. Glass flies everywhere. I wrap myself in my wings, trying avoiding becoming shredded poultry. Fang does the same, his wings brushing against mine. Something sharp bites into my side, but I ignore it. I unwrap my wings and look around the open. Glass floats around us, and scattered parts of the flyboy that was shooting at us. I point up, grabbing Fang's hand. He nods, little bubbles coming out of his neck (that still freaks me out!). We break the surface and are instantly pulled out of the water by the other members of the Flock.

"How did you get out?" Gazzy asks, giving me a tight hug, "Angel never told you which button to press!" Fang and I exchange amused looks.

"How did you guys figure it out?" I ask.

"Me! I brushed my hand over the buttons and the last one pressed was a really big red one. And the really funny thing is in most movies is that when there's a red button and something bad happen when you push it! This time is was good. I wonder what it would be like to be in a movie. We'd all b" Iggy places his hand over Nudge's mouth, shutting off the Nudge Chatter Channel (CNN, NCC, new channel get it?) I smile gratefully at him. My side is hurting and my head is next if Nudge continues to talk.

"Max, are you feeling okay?" Fang asks.

I nod, "Why?"

"You look a bit pale," he says. I look at my arm and it is paler than normal.

"I'm fine," I say, flapping my wings harder. My sight spins and I lose a bit of altitude. Fang grabs my hand, pulling me up again. He puts an arm around my waist to keep me from falling again.

"Let's get out of here!" I say, pumping my wings, but they keep whacking against Fang's. He pulls away from me, looking at his hand. They're stained…with my blood.

"Max! Your side is bleeding!" Fang said. I look down at my side, blood seeping into my green shirt and dripping down my leg.

"Bullet!" I whisper, touching my side. My vision starts to swim, as the lack of blood starts to go to my head.

"Somebody catch" Angel's voice is cut off as I slip in unconsciousness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I blink my eyes open, a harsh light above me. **Max? Are you awake?** Angel asks in my head. **Yeah, I'm fine. What happened? **I ask. Angel didn't reply but the entire Flock soon burst into the room.

"MAX!" They shout, but not Fang. He just smirks in the corner. I give all of them hugs, even Iggy.

"Where am I?" I ask.

"Your mom still hadn't left town yet and we met up with her at our house and she kind built up a tiny medical room," Nudge says. I smile, ruffling Angel's hair. My mom opens the door, almost squashing Fang.

"How's my girl feeling?" she asks. I shrug, wiggling to sit up in bed.

"Whoa! Hold it. Your side is still pretty bad. No moving for a week," she says. I nod and wait for her to leave again.

"Three days?" I ask. Fang nods. I sigh and lie back down. Greeaaat….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally the three days pass. That was fast… On the third day, my mom comes into check on me.

"How are you feeling?" she asks, untying the bandages. I shrug, smiling. She pokes at my side with her fingers and smiles, shaking her head.

"You knew. Go on get out of here!" my mom teases. I fling off my covers and take off down the stairs. I turn into the living room to find the entire flock, with guns at their heads and Flyboys holding them.

"Hello Max."

**Disclaimer: Cliffhanger!!! Mwahahahahahahahaha. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. For summer, I've been really busy. So now whomever updates get a virtual cookie and milk! Hooray!!! :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Note: I don't own MR and I never will, but I really want to, but some things never change. Oh well! Please enjoy chapter 6 (which is actually chapter 5 since chapter 3 was split into two parts!) Oh, and a comment I got about my first chapter: Sorry if there are any miss-spellings! **

I snarl and launch myself at the nearest Flyboy. It knocks me over easily, like I am a normal human. I try to snap open my wings, but nothing happens. The Flyboy places its finger on the trigger, pushing it into Fang's neck. Fang flinches at bit, staring at me with big eyes.

"No!" I scream as it pulls the trigger and Fang falls to the ground, drenched in his own blood. I feel something cool and hard push against my forehead.

"Good-bye Max!" it growls. I shut my eyes. The rest of the Flock screams around me. I hear a loud **BANG** and everything goes black.

I shoot up in bed; sweat drenching my back, face, and neck.

"Max? Are you okay?" I suddenly notice Fang sitting at the edge of my bed. He face is smooth, but his eyes show concern.

"Yeah, fine. Bad dream," I mutter, getting out of bed. Fang leaves the room, letting me change. I sigh and go into the bathroom for a quick bath.

"Morning Max!" Angel shouts, skipping into my room as I come out of the bathroom, yanking snarls out of my hair. I smile back at her, pushing back her hair.

"Has Iggy started breakfast yet?" I ask. Angel shrugs, tilting her head and looking out into the hall.

"I don't think he has even woken up yet!" she says. I stop pulling at the brush. Iggy is always awake before all of us to make breakfast. I yank the brush out of my hair and threw it into the bathroom and took off down the hall to Iggy's room.

"Ig? Are you awake?" I ask, knocking on the door. I hear a moan from inside.

"Go away!" he groans. I knock on the door again, trying the open it, but he had locked the door.

"Iggy! You'd better open this door now, or so help me, I will break it down!" I threaten, pounding on the door with my fist.

"You're giving me a headache!" he whines.

I snort and roll my eyes, "then let me in!"

"Never!" he contradicts.

"Why are you breaking Iggy's door?" Fang asks behind me. I jump and spin around to face him.

"He won't let me in!" I snap. Fang shrugs and knocks on the door himself. Iggy groans and chucks something at the door.

"Leave me alone, damnit!" Iggy growls. Fang knocks on the door again.

"Iggy, what's wrong?" Fang asks this time.

"Fang?" he asks weakly.

"The one and only!"

"Is Max still there?" Iggy asks. Fang looks at me. I mouth 'No' and back away down the hall. I wait for Iggy to unlock the door. Fang opens the door wider and I burst in, tackling Iggy to the ground.

"What's wrong with you?" I snap at him. Iggy rolls his eyes and sits back on his bed.

"I think I'm sick," he groans. I raise an eyebrow at Fang, who had come in after me. I place a hand on his forehead. He is burning up.

"Fang, grab me the thermometer from the bathroom, please," I say, putting my other hand on Iggy's head again.

"How do you feel, other than the fact that you have a fever?" I ask. Iggy shrugs, "Sore, headache, sore throat…" Iggy stopped talking, seeming to think more about it. I groan, shoving his shoulder.

"Seriously!" I say. Iggy chuckles, his laugh dry and strangled. Fang comes back in, handing me the thermometer. I tuck it under Iggy's tongue, waiting for forty seconds until I pull it out again.

"103.2," I say, reading the little numbers aloud. Fang pretend flinches, earning a punch in the shoulder form me. I shake the thermometer and walk to put it away in the bathroom.

"Well Iggy, you're staying in bed for a few days," I say. Iggy snorts and flops down on the bed.

"Who's going to cook then?" Iggy asks, raising an eyebrow directly at me. I open my mouth to say me, but instantly remember my past, terrible cooking experiences.

"That is one question we're going to have to come back to!" I joke. Iggy laughs and climbs back into bed. He pulls the covers his head and waves us out. I smile and walk down to the kitchen. I'm flooded by questions, obviously, Angel was listening to what was going on in Iggy's room.

"Where's Iggy?"

"Are we going to go hungry?"

"I need food!"

"What's wrong with Iggy!"

"One at a time!" I yell over the squabbling Flock members. They all stop talking and look up at me.

"Iggy is in his room. No, we are not going to go hungry, and Iggy is sick, and Nudge, I know you're hungry!" I say quickly before any other questions are fired at me. Fang chuckled quietly in a corner, crossing his arms. I shoot him a glare and turn back to the flock.

"Here's what we're going to do. I'm going to IHOP takeout for breakfast," I say. Everyone cheers and starts shouting things at me.

"One at a time!" I shout again. I kneel down in front of Angel, holding her shoulders.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I ask, smiling at her. She purses her lips to think.

"Strawberry pancakes!" she says. I nod and look at Gazzy.

"Ham, eggs, and bacon!" he shouts excitedly. I smile and look at Nudge.

"Crepes!" she says. I turn to Fang, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm coming with you," he says. I shake my head, crossing my arms. Fang frowns, raising both eyebrows at me.

"Since Iggy's sick, you need to stay here to look after the Flock!" I say. Fang shrugs and walks up the stairs.

"Anything with steak!" he shouts from upstairs. I roll my eyes and ruffle Gazzy's hair, give Angel and Nudge quick hugs and I'm out the door quickly. I snap open my wings and take off. I love the feel of the wings through my hair and my strong wing pumping up and down, pushing me through the sky.

As I approach the IHOP, I land in a group of trees about two blocks away and walk the rest. I walk in the IHOP and I'm greeted by a very perky, Red-Haired Wonder. Her nametag says Hannah.

"Hello! Welcome to IHOP! The International House Of Pancakes! How can I help you today?" she asks.

"Take out," I say. She nods and walks away, returning with a small paper takeout menu.

"An international Crepe Passport, one Strawberry-Banana pancakes, one original pancakes, a quick two-egg breakfast, a Rooty Tooty Fresh 'N Fruity thing, and a "Big" Country Fried Steak and Eggs," I say. The lady's eyes widen and begins to scribble it all down. I smirk and wait for her to take my order to the kitchen. **(Note: Just to make it clear, these are actual dishes from IHOP! :D)**

I wait, getting annoyed that it's taking so long. The Red-Haired Wonder returns and places two huge blue bags with the IHOP logo on then, in front of me. I give her the Max Ride card and wait for her to swipe it. She hands it back and smile again.

"Have a nice day!" she calls after me as I hightail it out the door. I roll my eyes and run to the trees. I take off into the sky again and soon, I'm back at our house, flooded with eager mouths to feed. I hand them each their order and grad my own original pancakes. They are good.

"Wow! Max! This crepe is soooo good! I wonder how they made this? Do you think that Iggy could make this again? It would be so amazing and awesome and it's really good!!! Where do crepes come from anyway? Didn't we see some in" I tune out the Nudge channel and concentrate on not dropping syrup on my lap.

"MAX! Total stole my bacon!" Gazzy whined. I look at Angel. She smiles innocently, feeding Total another piece of bacon.

"I resent that! Angel fed them to me!" Total contradicted. Gazzy glared at both of them, shoving his sausage in his mouth.

"You still ate it!" Gazzy whines again. I chuckle and toss my empty plate in the sink.

"Max! Can we go to the beach again?" Nudge asks. I shrug. Why not? What could possibly happen at the beach, with a group of mutant kids on the run? Nothing can possibly go wrong, right?

**Disclaimer: How'd you guys like it? And what could possibly happen at the beach? Fax? Fax? Erasers? Flyboys? A questionable Flamingo? Just kidding…or am I? School starts again in the middle of the next chapter (it's the weekend as you can't tell!) So, if anyone has read St. Fang, they captured Fang! Well, in the next chapter, I have stolen him from them so we'll have a really interesting conversation…Mwahahaha!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: How'd you guys like it? And what could possibly happen at the beach? Fax? Fax? Erasers? Flyboys? A questionable Flamingo? Just kidding…or am I? School starts again in the middle of the next chapter (it's the weekend as you can tell!) So, if anyone has read St. Fang, they captured Fang! Well, in the next chapter, I have stolen him from them so we'll have a really interesting conversation…Mwahahaha! But this is the only chapter I have him. :D**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fang: Aaaaah! Where the hell am I?

Me: you've been captured

Fang: tell me something I don't know

Me: without stomach slime, your stomach would digest itself! Ha

Fang: -look confused and roll his eyes- o….k….

Me: yeah, I get that a lot –sigh-

Fang: Are you going to write or not?

Me: Right!! –thrust finger into the air and lean down to type-

Fang: I'm going to go over there –crawls away-

**Note: Sorry if anyone thinks I stole their idea of this but imitation is the best form of flatter, right? I don't own MR, blah, blah, blah. Let's get on with the show/story! –Theme music-**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We wait for the sun to set and start to get ready for the beach. I walk into my room and see a bikini on my bed and my clothes gone.

"NUDGE! ANGEL!" I roar, storming out of my room. They wait for me in the hall, giggling and smiling.

"What is that _thing_ doing in my room?" I ask. Angel giggles and skips away, leaving Nudge to explain. She gives me bambi eyes, putting her hands together like she's praying.

"Please MAX!!!!" she begs. I shake my head. She puts more force in the bambi eyes. I groan and nod. She squeals and gives me a hug. I groan again and walk back into my room and study the bikini that I'm starting to regret agreeing to wear.

**No going back on this now Max**, Angel thinks to me.

I roll my eyes, **Yeah, I know, but I already regret this and I not even wearing it yet! **I think back to her. It has a halter-top and the overall bikini itself is brown and white. The bottom is bad, since it's a pair of shorts with white out lining the brown. I pout and change into it **(this is the link if you can't picture it: .?DeptID=52793&CatID=52793&Grptyp=ENS&ItemId=15cd57a&cmRef=.) **I grab my clothes and pull them on over the bikini. That word makes me shudder.

"Max! Let's get going!" Angel shouts up the stair. I grab a hair tie as I run out and meet the other at the bottom of the stairs. Everyone is dressed in suits. Iggy is wearing blue trunk and Gazzy has red trunks. As for Fang… if you thought black, you're a genius! We take off to the beach, flying through the cool night air. The fall air chills us all.

"Going down!" I shout, landing on a boardwalk that led down to down to a rather large beach.

"Seals!" Angel squeals reading a sign. I look at the sign myself.

DO NOT APPROACH THE SEALS. STAY AT LEAST 150 DISTANCE FROM ANY SEALS. KEEP ALL PETS ON LEASH AT ALL TIMES. DOGS MAY CAUSE AGGRESSIVE BEHAVIOR FROM SEALS.

"Angel, keep Total away from the seals, please," I say. Angel smiles sweetly, and tugs Total down the wooden stairs and to the beach. I leap over the wooden rail and jump off the sand cliff, falling about twenty feet.

"Max, these waves are awesome, you have to come try this!" Nudge shouts from the middle of the ocean. I slip off the huge white shirt that I'm using and fly out next to Nudge.

"Whoa!" I yell, startled at the abrupt arrival of the sand under my feet.

"Careful, it's a sand bank," Angel says, grabbing my hand. I squeeze her hand and look out across the ocean. The waves were huge, crashing into my chest and the water level at mid-thigh. I walk forward slowly, something dark and quick moving around in the waters in front of us. The ground suddenly gave way under me. I scream and fall into the water until it was up to my neck. I suddenly feel strong hands on my upper arms. I stand again, scrambling back, standing on an incline of where the sand bank ended.

"Are you okay?" Fang asks, his hand still on my arm. I nod, wiping sand off my hands. Fang slowly lets go of my arms, shuffling back to the middle of the sand bank.

"Harbor seals!" Nudge and Angel both squeal. I smile and see the dark shapes in front of my again. Two round gray heads pop up in front of me, staring at me with beady black eyes.

"Say 'Hi' Max. Their names are Coral and Surf," Angel explains, flying to me. I smile, reaching out my hand. The one on my right side swims forward and pushes it's head into my hand.

"That's Surf!" Angel says, petting the other one.

"Hello!" I say, rubbing its head. It suddenly barked at me.

"She says hi too. She wants to know why you have wings, unlike the other people that come to the beach," Angel says. I smile and pat the seal once on the head and walk back to the beach.

"Sure!" I hear Angel say. I turn around just as Angel's blonde curls disappeared under water. Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy continue to jump through the waves.

"Fang?" I ask into the air.

"What?" his voice appears behind me. I jump in the air, spinning around to face him.

"Will you quit that?" I snap. He smirks, walking around me.

"What? Breathing?" he teases. I roll my eyes, sitting down in the thick sand. I lean back in the sand, closing my eyes, feeling the warm sand against my skin. Everything seems so perfect. I start to wonder why it's so perfect. Sure something must come ruin this wonderful moment. A scream splits the air. **Greeeaaat… **I shoot up, staring across the ocean. Flyboys are surround Angel, Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy, while Fang is holding Total and fighting five Flyboys.

"Give up and we will not harm you!" they drone. I growl and shoot into the air, chopping a flyboy at the base of the neck. It falls with a thud and I start on the next one.

"You guys have NO imagination!" I snarl, roundhouse kicking three other flyboys.

"U and A!" I shout at Iggy. He shoots into the air, barreling into a few flyboys, Gazzy leading him into the sky. I turn and speed towards Fang. I watch as a flyboys punches Fang in the face and then another knees him in the stomach.

"Fang!!" I scream as he falls to the ground and the flyboys continue to kick his fallen form. I crash and knock down three flyboys at once and turn on the others.

"Get away from him!" I screech, fighting against them. A few minutes later they all fell and I turned to Fang.

"Fang…" I whisper. His reply is a groan and his eyes flutter open.

"M-m-max," he stammered, reaching up to stroke my face. I grab his hand, tracing circles on the top of his hand. I pull off the black shirt he is wearing. His side had three six inch long gashes running across his stomach.

"We need help!" I whisper, grabbing my shirt that Angel had been holding and shredding it into strips. I fold them and press the cloth into his side.

"Who has a phone!" I ask, trying to keep my voice calm.

"I do!" Nudge says, running to her things in the sand. She runs back over, pulling out a phone and handing it to me. I dial my mom's number as fast as my shaking finger will allow. On the second ring, my mom picks up.

"Hello? Nudge?" she asks, her tone confused.

"Mom? This is Max! Please, Fang is hurt. We were attacked an-d-d-d…"My voice starts to break and tears drip down my face.

"Can you get home?" she asks, her voice serious now.

"Maybe," I cry, wiping tears away from my face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We land in the front yard and my mom's car is on the driveway. I open the door, waiting for Iggy to carry Fang in. My mom is waiting for us, beckoning for Fang to be lain down on the sofa.

"Mom!" I sob, crashing in her arms.

"Shh, Shh. It's going to be okay," she whispers into my hair. I sniff and let go, kneeling next to Fang. He moans and turns his head towards me. He eyes open and stare at me.

"Max?" he asks. I nod, grabbing his hand. He smiles and I feel my heart melt, and if anyone ever tells him I thought that, I will personally kill you!

"His stomach was punctured and a rib stabbed his lung," my mom muses, pulling away the makeshift bandages.

"Is he going to be okay?" Nudge asks. She shrugs,

"Maybe. It's hard to tell, but he _will_ live!" my mom reassures us. As soon as the entire flock has gone to bed, I finally confront my mom.

"Hard to tell what?" I ask. Dr. M sighs heavily, dropping the plate she is washing.

"I can't be sure if he'll be the same. He could have trouble breathing a develop asthma, or never talk again, but he doesn't talk much now anyway. Or, he won't be able to fly again," she says. I gasp, falling to my knees. Dr. M kneels in front of me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to scare the younger kids, but I looked over Fang again and the bags of air you guys have are injured and he won't be able to fly higher than twenty feet without being knocked out," she says, pulling me to my feet. I bit my lip, feeling tears run down my face. Dr. M hugged me, stroking my hair.

"Don't worry, Max! I'll do whatever I can!" she whispered fiercely. I nod, sobbing into her shoulder

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up, the sun pouring in through my open window. I change into a pair of old jeans and a red t-shirt. I step out into the porch and open my wings a bit. It felt so good, having the cool breeze run through the wings that are always have to be clenched to my back.

"Max?" Angel asks, coming on to the porch. I looked down at her, grabbing her hand.

"Why are your mind blocks up?" she asks, looking at the sun. I smiled sadly, knowing she would notice sooner or later.

"No reason, sweetie. I'm just thinking," I say. She shrugs and walks off the porch and into my room.

"Iggy says breakfast is going to be ready in five," Angel says and skips down the hall. I close my door after me and go to Nudge's room. She is still asleep with her hair flung everywhere. I kneel by her shoulder, gently shaking her. Nudge's eyes blink open, smiling when she sees me.

"G'morning Max!" she yawns, sitting up in bed.

"Breakfast in five!" I say. She nods and stumbles to her oversized closet. I walk to the kitchen slowly, expecting to see Fang still on the sofa. I look at the tan sofa and he's gone.

"Where's Fang?" I ask. My mom looks up from the newspaper.

"Iggy and I moved his to his own room a couple hours ago," she says, folding the newspaper and taking her plate to the kitchen. She grabbed her purse from the floor and kissed my head before heading out.

"I need to go to a conference, so I'll be gone for most of the day. Check on Fang everyone two or so hours," she says and closed the door behind her. I sigh and grab the newspaper my mom had been reading.

"So begins my life of taking care of Fang and not scaring the Flock half to death!" I grumble, following the smell of bacon into the kitchen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note: So, what do ya'll think? R&R! PLZ! The fax will come, but I couldn't quite fit it into this chapter yet, too depressing…but there is a 90% chance of Fax in the next chapter, so hold your horses and wait for one more chapter that I will update before the last day of July. R&R again!**

Fang: You just had to almost kill me?

Me: You're a very popular victim!

Fang: -sigh- Why not Iggy?

Me: -giggle- Because Iggy is awesome!

Fang: What am I then?

Me: Road kill!

Fang: -rolls eyes- Thanks. So what happens next?

Me: Not telling!

Fang: And the questionable flamingo?

Me: -wiggle eyebrows creepily- He will come…

Fang: Can I go now?

Me: Sure

Fang: -disappears-

Me: I gonna miss him… 


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR. Okay, what I just noticed that the disclaimer for chapter 6 and 7 are the same. Okay, sorry about that, I didn't notice when I was posting the chapter. It's kinda dumb of me, so I apologize to all my readers who were confused. Last time in this story…Fang was attacked and at risk of never being able to fly again… duh duh duh! Let's continue and find out what happened!! :p**

I come into Fang's room, carrying a tray of soup and water. He is in bed, tossing and turning. I sigh and put the tray down in his desk. I turn to leave when I hear,

"Max?" I look over my shoulder at Fang. He sat up a bit in bed, blinking slowly.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" I ask. He shakes his head, rubbing his eye with the heel of his palm.

"I was already waking up," he yawns, lying down on the pillows again. I smile and walk out as he closes his eyes again. Nudge walks out of her room, waving to me, and then heads down the hall to breakfast.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch, I go up to check on Fang. He's sitting up in bed, typing on his laptop.

"You still work on that blog?" I ask, sitting next to him. He smirks and nods, scrolling though the screen.

"Are you hungry?" I ask, standing up. He shrugs. I smile and leave. I grab a bowl of soup that Iggy had left on the counter in case Fang got hungry. I carry it up slowly, trying not to spill the hot tomato soup over my fingers. I knock on the door to Fang just as I left him.

"Tomato soup, compliments of me!" I joked, putting it next to him. Fang cringes away from the steaming soup.

"I think I'm good…"

"Iggy made it. Don't worry," I smirk and leave him to eat his soup. Angel meets me outside his door.

"Hey Ange!" I say, kneeling in front of her. She smiles and drags me to her room. Nudge is in there too.

"What's up?" I ask. Nudge smiles, holding my hand.

"Can we go to the movies?" Angel asks. I nod, sitting on her bed.

"What movie did you have in mind?" I ask. She puts a newspaper in front on me.

"How about Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs? Some kids at school said that it was really funny!" Angel says. I quickly read through the review.

"Sure, why not?" I say. Angel and Nudge squeal, punching the air and run out of the room, screaming down the hall.

Soon, all of us, except Fang and Iggy are in the car. Nudge is sitting next to me in the front, vibrating with excitement.

"This is going to be so cool! We never get to go to real movies and there's going to be popcorn and cute guys. OH! And I bet it's going to be hilarious! I've never actually seen a dinosaur before so this movie should be…" I drown out Nudge's chattering with the radio. I pull into the movie parking lot and Gazzy and Angel race ahead to get in line.

When I arrive, they are one behind the counter. I join them quickly.

"Hello. Welcome to AMC 24. What can I do for you today?" a middle-aged man droned from behind the glass, looking bored. I smile sweetly and take out the Max Card.

"5 tickets for…" I look up at the screen to see the movie name, " Ice Age 3, please." He sighs heavily and starts typing. I slide the card to him and he starts clicking away and then hands us our tickets.

"Have a good time."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We enter the theater carrying 3 tubs of extra large popcorn, five sodas, and a ton of candy. As soon as we sit, the lights got dim and the commercials start.

"Oh! Can we go see that one?" Nudge begs quietly after a trailer about a fish passes.

"Yeah," I whisper back. She squeals happily. A few people behind us shush us but I just ignore them. I look around the theater, noticing that it wasn't very full. There were four security guards covering each exit.

"These people are almost as paranoid as us," Angel comments after reading my thought. I smile at her, ruffling her hair playfully.

"Check your exits," I whisper. Gazzy and Nudge nod, their heads looking around. I grin proudly at them. The screen in front of us starts counting down.

3…2…1… Nothing happens. It stays on the blinking one. The room erupts in murmurs.

"Did the camera break?" Ella asks, leaning over to me. I shrug and stand. Suddenly, my vision if filled with black smoke and the entire place is in chaos. I cough violently, grabbing Ella's wrist.

"Angel?" I cough.

"Max!" she replies. **Follow the voice in my head! ** I tell her. Soon I feel her hand grab the back of my shirt. I open my mouth to scream Nudge and Gazzy when my throat is filled with the black smoke. I begin to cough again, grabbing Angel with my free hand.

"Ahhh!" A shrill scream cuts through the cloud, reaching my ears as if someone right next to me had screamed. I drop to the ground, bringing Angel and Ella with me.

"Stay here!" I command and start to crawl away but I'm brought up short when Angel grabs my foot.

"I can't hear Nudge and Gazzy's thoughts! They're gone!" My master heroic plan flew out of my head as quickly as it had come and so did the smoke. The men that had surrounded the theater earlier were gone too. People start shouting and I grab Angel and Ella and quickly pull them out before the rest of the crowd.

"What happened?" Ella cries, her face worried. I bit my bottom lip, looking around.

"Let's get home and then we can discuss what we do next!" I finally decide and rush back to the car.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nudge and Gazzy are tossed into a truck and the tires screech as it pulls away from the curb as fast as it can. The masked men stand on the truck, looking around, watching the sky and land like hawks. Nudge finally manages to chew through her gag.

"What do you want?" Nudge asks. A black-clothed man approaches her and stares at her with hostile eyes. He quickly says something, but Nudge didn't understand.

"Sorry! Could you speak plain English?" she asks politely. The man pulls a chip out of his pocket and places it in his mouth. Nudge waits, with her eyebrows slight raised in surprise.

"We are kidnapping you"

"Yeah! I got that part. But why?" she snaps. He sighs and starts again.

"Dr. Xian and Dr. Chu want you, both," he explains, glancing at knocked out Gazzy`.

"Why?" Nudge asks, questions pilling into her head.

"That is all I can tell you now," he says and walked away. Nudge glares at his back as he walks away and then notices something she had missed before.

"Hey! Are you a ninja?" she calls after him. There other men on the truck burst out in hysterical laughter. A different man approached her, carrying a small vial. Nudge wiggled back, trying to get away from him. He placed a foot on her shin and presses down violently. Nudge cries out in pain and stops moving. He smiled wickedly and pushed the vial under her nose. A sweet, warm smell rose from in, invading her nose and taking over her mind.

"Max…" she murmurs as she drifts into a forced sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pace angrily back and forth across our living room. Fang and Iggy sit side by side on the sofa in front of me while my mom sits next to me with Ella and Angel sits on the ground with Celeste in her lap between the two sofas, her eyes red.

"Okay. We know two things! One, Nudge and Gazzy are both missing. Two, we have no idea where they are or who took them!" I say, rage coursing through my veins. No one captures a member of my flock and gets away with it. **I know how you feel Max,** I smile down at Angel and she looks back at me but doesn't smile.

"I'm sure they're both fine. They're tough and strong and will fine a way to tell us where they are," I whisper, sitting next to her. Angel crawls into my lap, laying her head on my arm. She rubs her nose into my sleeve and starts to cry again. Fang slowly shuffles across the sofa until he's sitting right next to us. He placed a hand on Angel's golden hair, stroking it.

"We'll get them back," I say fiercely. Fang nods, grasping Angel's outstretched hand.

"They're going to be fine," he says

**Note: R&R R&R!! You know what to do!! Okay, I know this chapter was rather short and I know I didn't update when I said I would. But I've be really busy lately, so this all I could come up with, so I hope you like it, and I **_**promise**_** that there will be major FAX in the next few chapters while they try and find Nudge and Gazzy. Oh, one more thing! I want a least four new reviews before I update again! Bye 4 now! :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: So, I don't own MR. Blah blah. So, I hope you all like this chapter! Here's a short summary…. FAX! That's all I'm going to tell you! Mwahahaha and enjoy! :D Oh wait! Nudge gets a new power.**

Nudge paces back and forth around the room. Her head throbbing since be unconscious on the bumpy truck. Gazzy sat in the corner of the room, fiddling with his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Nudge snaps. Gazzy looks up, annoyed.

"Trying to call Max! What are you doing?" he asks, his tone annoyed and irritated. Nudge stuck out her bottom lip, crossing her arms and leaning on the wall. Gazzy sighs, tossing the cell phone across the room.

"It's no use!" he grumbles, wiping his hands on he jeans. Nudge groan, banging her head against the walls. Gazzy rolls his eye, lying on the floor. Nudge walks to the door across the room, slamming her fist on the door.

"Can somebody get me something to do in here? I'm so bored! Can we have DVDS or cards or something?" Nudge continues to beg, pounding on the door. A small flap snaps open and a ragged, torn up deck of cards are flung through, scattering all over the floor.

"Thanks," Nudge said sarcastically. Gazzy peals his eye open, watching Nudge pick up the cards.

"You wanna play poker?" he dared. Nudge smirked, nodding and came to sit next to Gazzy. He smiled evilly, grabbing the cards from Nudge's hands and divided them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat on the sofa, bent over myself, my head resting in my hands. Iggy whistles in the kitchen as he prepared lunch. I groan, pushing my hair out of my face.

"The house is so quiet," I comment. Iggy nods, placing a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me. I push it away, my stomach in knots. Iggy pushes it back, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You won't be any use to use with an empty stomach," he says, staring at me with sightless eyes.

"Okay," I whisper. He smiles and walks away, handing a plate to Angel and Fang. Ella came down from the stairs, rubbing her eyes and wearing her PJs. I smile at her, patting the seat next to me. She smiles wearily, taking a piece of bacon from my plate a nibbling on it. I pout, stealing a piece from her plate as Iggy brought it over.

"How did you sleep?" I ask. She shrugs, leaning on my shoulder.

"Didn't really sleep all that much. I was too worried about Nudge and Gazzy," she murmurs, her words slurred by sleepiness. I grimace, rubbing her shoulder. Dr. M came in through the front door, carrying a black case and a ton of folders.

"Whoa mom! What is all this?" I ask as she throws it all down in front of me. She smiles, grabbing Angel's hand and guiding her to us.

"Okay! From what Angel tells, Dr. Chu is somehow able to talk to Dr. Xian even though he is in jail. I think, that is where Nudge and Gazzy were taken," she says, pulling out a world map. Three places are highlighted with blue dots. One on the east coast where we are and the other two are on the west coast and on the middle of the USA.

"These," Dr. M says, pointing to the two other dots, "are where I believe they were taken."

"Why not this one?" Ella asks. Dr. M smiles, patting her daughter's arm.

"Because, they know that you know, where that one is!" she explains, crossing out the door with a red sharpie marker. I look up to see Fang standing over her shoulder, staring intently at a green folder. I grab it off the table, opening it. Dr. m notices that I grabbed it and watches me.

"How did you get all this info?" I ask. She smiles, taking the folder.

"I have connections with the government," she says simply. Fang winces as he stands lowly and comes to sit by me.

"What's in the folder?" he asks. Dr. M starts taking out a few papers and passing them around to us. They had pictures of two Chinese men on them. I recognize one of them as Dr. Chu.

"These give all the info has on the two doctors. Their age, family, likes, dislikes, latest inventions, weapons they've created, and things like that," she says. She shifts places and pulls out another map, this one of Europe.

"Now, Dr. Chu is being held in one of the toughest jails in the world. It's in Germany," she says, pointing to a city in the middle of the country. **(I'm actually not sure if there is a really tough jail in Germany. If there isn't, too bad. Sorry!)**

"And…" Angel asks.

"He will probably be in direct control of the facility here in Massachusetts since it's the closest to him," she says, folding up all her papers.

"What do they want with Nudge and Gazzy?" Dr. M shrugs, packing away all her things and then standing.

"I'm not sure. But I'm going to find out. No offense to those two, but they aren't exactly who I would have captured if I had the chance." I raise an eyebrow at her, and she merely shrugged again. Ella yawns and goes back upstairs, followed by Dr. M.

"Where do you think they are?" I ask. Iggy and Fang shrug but Angel looks at e, her face determined.

"They have my brother! I want to find him!" she begs, grasping my sleeve. I nod, pulling her into my lap.

"Don't worry, sweetie. We'll find him and nudge and bring them both home safely!" I say. Angel smiles into my shoulder, resting her head on my arm. Iggy sighs and stands, walking back and forth along the living room.

"Life is boring without Gazzy. Nothing to do!" Iggy complains, stalking up the stairs. I roll my eyes, stroking Angel's hair. Fang smiles at me, putting a hand on my shoulder and then slowly climbing the stairs, leaving me with sleepy Angel in the living room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nudge threw her cards down, groaning as Gazzy cackles triumphantly, slamming down his own cards. This is the tenth game of poker they had played and Gazzy kept winning.

"This is getting boring!" Nudge whines, falling on to her back. The door on the other wall slid open and two trays are slid into the cell. Nudge and Gazzy crawl other, glancing at the food. The last time they had been fed, Gazzy got sick. Nudge drank the water and picked at the bread. Gazzy ignored the food completely, nibbling on a candy bar he had hidden in his jacket. Nudge stood, studying the door.

"Do you think I could open the door with my magnetic power?" nudge asks. Gazzy grunted, ramming down his third candy bar. Nudge shrugs, pressing a hand on the cool metal. She concentrated, trying to pull the door towards her.

"DO you mind!" a woman's voice snapped. Nudge opens her eye, looking around.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, um, hi! Over here! Keyboard on your left!" it snapped again. Nudge jumped back, staring at the small silver keyboard that just happened to be on the wall for no apparent reason.

"Are you talking to me?" Nudge asks, pointing to herself. The keyboard sighs.

"You don't see me talking to your friend over there that's guzzling down his own weight in candy, now do ya?" she says. Nudge glances over her shoulder to see Gazzy surrounded by a pile of candy wrappers. She snorts and turn back to the keyboard.

"But how can you talk. Technology can't talk. Not in real life. Though I once did see this movie about a computer that sabotaged the American government. It was a really good movie, but kinda weird cause the computer went, like totally, evil and that not possible"

"Shut up!" the keyboard roars. Nudge clasps her mouth shut, fearing the little silver board would blow up. Nudge suddenly realized that it sounded like an older version of Max's voice.

"Gazzy!" Nudge shouts happily, "I have a new power!" Gazzy silently looks at her then smiles, standing.

"What is it?" he asks. Nudge smiles, turning to the keyboard.

" Gazzy, meet…

"Ronda."

"Gazzy meet Ronda the keyboard from our cell!" Nudge says. Gazzy stares at the keyboard.

"It talks."

"Your friend's rather slow, no doubt," Ronda comments. Nudge laughs and leaves Gazzy to stare at Ronda.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I slowly crept into Fang's room. He isn't there so I quickly grab the laptop and rush out to my room. I open the Internet and start researching. Itex controls the three branches. I growl, clenching my teeth together.

"Next time can you ask next time you want to take my laptop," Fang says. I jump and turn my head to look at him.

"Make some noise when you move…please," I say and return to my typing. He chuckles and sits on my bed behind me.

"What are you researching?" he asks, looking over my shoulder.

"The three branches that my mom told us about. Itex and Dr. Chu control them all," I say. Fang sighs, coming to stand next to me.

"Well that's interesting," he says, leaning down to get a better look at the screen. My breath catches in my throat when his hair brushes my face.

"Y-yeah," I stammer, brushing his hair away. He smiles and stands. I close the laptop and sit next to him.

"Let's fix you some new bandages?" I suggest. He nods, his hair falling into his eyes. I smile and walk to the "public" bathroom, grabbing the extra bandages my mom hand left in the closet. When I reenter my room, Fang is sitting on my bed with his shirt off, his side covered in bandages. I take a deep breath, switching the lights on. He smirks as I fumble to pull off the old wraps.

"Shut up. My mom tied a really tight knot," I grumble, heat rushing to my cheeks. He gives me a full on laugh this time and my heart melts. Fang's laugh it amazing! **He thinks your laugh it amazing too!** Angel comments in my head as she walks past my room. My blush goes even deeper. I throw up my mind block and finally untie the bandages. I gingerly run my fingertips over the newly knitted scars Fang had. I shudder as my hand brushes over his amazing six-pack. He smiles, gently guiding my hands around his waist to wrap the new bandage. I blush, packing up the spare bandages and other things.

"You want to go flying?" I ask. He shrugs, standing and stretching his black wings. They nearly brush both sides of the room.

"Maybe, my lung is better now," he says. I give him a small smile, rushing to my room to grab a light windbreaker.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what are doing here?" Nudge asks Ronda.

"Not sure. They installed me here no real reason," she replies. Nudge nods. Gazzy peeks out the slot where they got their food.

"There's someone coming!" he exclaimed. Nudge and Gazzy dove away from Ronda as the door clicks open. A man carrying a clipboard came in, humming.

"I need the one called Nudge," he says, glancing at both of them. Nudge looks up at him, raising an eyebrow at him. He smirks, grabbing her shoulder.

"Hey! Where are you taking her?" Gazzy calls, banging against the cell door as Nudge is pulled down the hall. Nudge tries to pull away, but the man puts cuffs around her wrists.

"Now, be good missy and you're friend will get to live," he threatens. Nudge glares at him.

"You wouldn't dare hurt him!" she cries. The man smiles and pushes her into a smaller room. There is a chair with cuffs on it and Nudge is shoved into it.

"We're putting you through a test. On the other side of the mirror," he says, pointing to a wall of mirrors that the chair faced, " there are iron nails. I want you to put them towards you." Nudge scowls. The man frowns, scribbling something down on his paper.

"If you do not cooperate, you're friend will not survive for long!" he hisses. Nudge swallows nervously and concentrated. She felt the nails on the other side of the wall, but she felt something else.

"There's something in the way!" she gasps, dropping her focus. The man smiles, writing something else down.

"Yes, that's part of the test," he explains. Nudge focuses again, feeling the nail quiver.

"No!" she says forcefully. Nudge hears the nail clatter on the floor. The man scowls, writing something else down.

"Would you really like to risk your friend's life?" he sneers. Nudge shook her head. He smiles, leaning against the wall, watching Nudge pull the nails through the wall. Nudge stood as the man unclasped her arms and legs and walked to the wall. The nail tips that pierce the wall had small pieces of red mush on the edge.

"What is this?" Nudge asks. the man smiles, pulling her away from the wall.

"Nothing that you need to worry about."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I returned, Fang had his shirt on again, opening the porch window. I smile and follow him out, snapping out my brown and white wings. He looks back at me, and then doves over the edge. I climb on the railing, watching Fang gracefully fly circles under the little porch. I climb up on the railing and launch myself into the air, feeling the wind hit my face, and run through my feathers. I smile, pumping my wings harder, heading upward.

"How high can you go?" I call down to Fang. He smirks, pumping his wings until he's right next to me. I glare, his face smug. Soon we're shooting upward, racing to gain the high ground. I look down, the city tiny, about the size of ants.

"I believe that proves that I am fine," he says. I laugh, doing flips and spinning.

"Now we can all go after Nudge and Gazzy together," I say. He nods, flying closer until our wing tips almost touch.

"You are an amazing girl, Max," he whispers. I smile smugly, taking a fake bow.

"Why thank you for noticing!" I laugh, my cheeks starting to hurt from smiling so much. He leans forward, taking my hand.

"I-i-i-i…" he starts to stammer. Wait, the emotionless, cool Fang never, ever stammers! My eyes widen as he drops my hand.

"What? Fang, you're my best friend! You can tell me anything," I murmur. He smiles, grabbing my hand, holding it on his chest.

"Okay," and then his lips were crushing mine. My eyes widen and my body tenses, but as the kiss deepens, I wrap my arms around his neck, running my hands through his hair. He smiles through the kiss, putting his arms around my hips.

"Will Romeo and Juliette get down from the sky?" Angel shouts from under us. We instantly break apart, grinning like crazy fools. Fang puts an arm around my waist, flying us down together. Angel flies down with us, smiling and holding my hand. When we land in front of the house, Fang holds me back. I turn to him, raising an eyebrow at him.

"What?" I ask. He smiles, giving me a quick hug.

"You didn't run…" he whispers, pushing my hair out of my face. I smile, kissing him quickly.

"I didn't want to."

**Note: So…if you liked, review…if you didn't, still review and suggest what I can change. Also, virtual cupcakes, cookies, and ice cream to anyone who review!!! :D!! I might not update for a few days, so I made this chapter kinda long. Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't know MR. Now a preview of what is to be seen in this chapter. A sprinkle of Fax, Nudge finally finds out what was one the end of the nails that she pulled through the wall, and a bit of Eggy. Oh, right and the questionable flamingo is coming…**

I walk down the hall, past Iggy's room and I hear a weird noise that sounds like an animal in pain.

"Iggy! What is that noise?" I shout, coming into his room. He is lying on the floor like a rock star, playing guitar on a lawn flamingo.

"What _are _you doing?" I ask calmly. He blushes, tossing the flamingo under his bed.

"Nothing…"

"Just keep it down!" I snap and walk out of the room, closing the door behind me.

"Good morning Maximum," Fang whispers behind me, kissing me on the cheek. I smile, giving him his own kiss on the cheek. He smirks, grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hall to the kitchen. Angel sat at the table, picking at her cereal, since Iggy is busy.

"Hey, Angel. What's wrong?" I ask, sitting next to her. She sighs, dropping her fork.

"We're aren't doing anything to find Gazzy or Nudge! We just sit around, pretending to know what we're doing or where they are!" Angel cries angrily, slamming her hand on the table.

"We're doing anything we can! We don't want to raid a facility that they're not at and risk someone else getting captured," I explain. Angel smiles, grabbing my arm.

"If I said I knew where they had been taken, could we leave ASAP?" she asks. I shrug. She smiles even bigger and runs back up the stairs. I exchange a confused glance with Fang when Angel abruptly comes back.

"I read one of the ninja's minds when we were attacked at the movies! They are being taken to the facility in Oklahoma!" she says, putting a map in front of me.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I ask. She smiles innocently, giving me a hug.

"I was worried, so I kinda forgot," she explains, her voice muffled by my shirt. I give Fang the go-get-everyone look. He leaves with a nod, running up the stairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon, the entire Flock, or the part that isn't been captured yet, is gathered around the table, including my mom, and half sister Ella.

"Are you absolutely sure this is where they were taken?" Dr. M asks Angel one more time.

"Mom!" I say, irritated that she asked so many times, "I think she made it clear that they were taken to Oklahoma." Dr. M shrugs, pulling a piece of paper out of file.

"I'm sorry, but we need to make sure that that's where they were taken, or we'd be raiding a facility for no reason and no doubt, risking the capture of the other members of the Flock," she explains. I nod, looking at the map. Dr. M stood, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I think you should wait to save Nudge and Gazzy," she whispers. I stiffen, turning to look at her.

"Why?" I ask through gritted teeth. She sighs heavily, dropping her hand.

"Alone, with just your four won't be enough to get them back," she says, packing up her papers. I scowl, jumping to face her.

"Of course we're enough! We got Angel back ourselves, didn't we?" I snarl. Dr. M sighs again, snapping shut her bag.

"I know, but last time, there were more of you to save her, and the only reason you did save her was…" she stops talking, looking at her watch.

"What! What was the only reason we saved her?" I scream after her as she and Ella walk to the door. She turns to face me, her eye blazing and a frown on her face.

"Sheer luck! Sheer dumb luck!" she snaps, slamming the door behind her. I drop on to the couch, groaning. Suddenly, two strong arms are around me, pressing me in a warm, soft embrace. Fang. I lay my head on his shoulder and sobbed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nudge grunts as she lands roughly back in her cell after pulling needles through a wall this time. The man shut the door, Ronda blinks a few times and the man's foot's steps fade away. Nudge pulls the needle out of her pocket, inspecting the red clunk on the end of it.

"Gazzy!" she calls. He wanders over to her, sitting in front of her. She hands him the nail.

"What'd you do? Stab someone with this?" he jokes, tossing her back the needle. Nudge's eyes widen.

"Oh my God! What have I done?" she gasps, running to the towel in the corner. Gazzy watches her with concern as she vomits. Gazzy stood from his cross-legged position.

"What's wrong?" he asks. Nudge rinses her mouth, dropping the towel on the floor.

"I think I killed people," she whimpers, crouching on the ground. Gazzy's eyes widen, dropping to the ground next to her.

"What were they making you do?" he asks. Nudge drops her head.

"They asked me to pull needle and nails through a mirror. I think it was a two way mirror," she whispers. Gazzy bit his bottom lip, clenching his fists. Nudge felt tears prick at her eyes. She took a deep breath holding them back.

"Why did you do it?" he suddenly asks. Nudge looks up at him; her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I didn't know."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat on my bed, tossing a tennis ball up and down. Total sat at my feet, snoring quietly. The ball drops out of my hand, rolling away from me. I stare up at the ceiling, my mom's words ringing through my head again and again. My door clicks open and Angel comes in, Celeste hugged to her chest. I give her a small smile and beckon her over. She climbs into the bed next to me, staring at the ceiling too,

"What are we going to do?" she asks, holding my hand. I shrug, continuing to stare at the light blue ceiling.

"We need to get them, not matter what Dr. Martinez says," she decides. I nod, kissing her hand. She curls up into a ball, laying her head on my stomach.

"Oh, hello!" Total comments, crawling up to Angel. She giggles, scratching his head. Total yawns, stretching his little wings.

"That was a fine dog nap!" he sighs, leaping off the bed.

"Isn't it called cat naps?" I ask. He snorts, rolling his eyes at me.

"Do I look like a cat to you? No? Good." I smile, watching his trot out the door. I flip over in the bed, slinging an arm over Angel. She sighs, ramming her face into the covers.

"Can I come in?" Fang asks. I look up to see him standing in the doorway.

"Yeah," Angel says. He chuckles, sitting next o her. She crawls into his lap.

"I'm glad that you and Max are together now," she sighs. He smiles.

"Could I talk with Max alone?" he asks. Angel nods, walking out. He turns to me, smiling. I smile back, patting the empty space next to me.

"So, are we going to get them?" he asks. I nod instantly. He smirks. I kiss him, putting my hands on his cheeks. He smiles through the kiss. I run my fingers through his hair. He wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. I pull away, Fang continuing to kiss my neck.

"We're going to leave tomorrow," I say. He stops, looking at me closely.

"What about what your mom said?" he asks. I roll my eyes, sitting back against the headrest.

"I'm going anyway," I say quietly. Fang sighs, crawling to my side.

"Maybe you should listen to her…" he says. I scoff, smacking his shoulder.

"Whose side are you on?" I ask. He smiles, lying next to me. I sigh, flopping down next to him. He laces his fingers through mine, rubbing his thumb over my knuckles.

"I'm on your side, but maybe she has a good point on why she doesn't want you to go?" he suggests. I roll my eyes, rolling on to him.

"Like what?" I ask, tracing his chest with my fingers. Fang smiles, pushing my hair out of my face.

"She could be worried about you," he says. I roll my eyes, resting my head on his chest.

"She knows I can take care of my self," I murmur into his chest. He strokes my hair, humming softly.

"So do I, but that doesn't mean I'm not worried about you either," Fang whispers into my hair. I shrug, climbing off him.

"Let's go get ready. We have Flock members to save!"

**Note: R&R. So, the big raid comes in the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. Okay. I give everyone cupcakes because I got more reviews. But, I didn't get as many as I would like so I'm not going to update again until I get a least ****5**** reviews. No pressure! :P**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: OMG!! I got about four reviews (more or less!) They were all really nice! I just want to thank everyone that reviewed! I luv yal! Ok I don't own MR. In this chapter; the Flock is going find the facility to save Nudge and Gazzy. That's all I'm telling you!**

We all went our separate ways after I announced to the Flock that we are going to raid the facility. I quickly write a note for my mom incase she comes back and finds us all missing. I grab a towel, walking into my bathroom. After a long, hot shower, I got out, dressing quickly. I pull on my fav blue shirt and old jeans. As I tie my combat boots, Fang opens the door quietly. I smile at him, beckoning him in.

"Ready?" he asks. I nod, tying my hair back. He gives me a smile, hugging me tightly.

"Let's do this!" I say, walking out of my room with Fang behind me. As I step into the living room, the Flock is gathered here.

"Okay, I only saying one thing. Iggy and Angel, stay near us and be careful!" I warn. They both nod, shuffling in their seats. I drop the note on the coffee table. I smile, grabbing the house keys. We all stand in our small front yard and snap out our wings. I pump my wings hard, since I didn't have a running start. I look around to see that everyone took off. I nod to everyone and angle my wings to Oklahoma.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nudge and Gazzy sat in the farthest corner of their cell.

"No one's coming!" Ronda beeps. Nudge nods, crawling to the deck of cards. Running back, Nudge, drops the cards in front of Gazzy.

"Go Fish?" he asks. Nudge shrugs. Nudge deals out the cards, arranging her own quickly as Gazzy arranges his.

"Okay. Do you have any sevens?" she asks. Gazzy rolls his eyes, handing her two sevens.

"Why do they call the game go fish? I mean, there aren't any fish involved, and we aren't fishing either, so what why do you think they named it that? Like why did they name the fork, fork? Mhmm" Gazzy claps his hand over Nudge's mouth. She glares at him, yanking his hand away.

"This is going to be a long time with you," the Gasman sighs, propping his chin on his hands.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We've being flying for four hours, with Angel lagging behind us.

"Maybe we should slow down, or stop," Iggy suggests. I nod, angling my wings towards the treetops below. We all land in the trees.

"I'll take first watch," I say, tucking Angel in. She sighs, curling into a ball in between two thick tree branches. Iggy and Fang sit in another tree, talking quietly.

"Go to sleep. Now!" I say in my do-what-I-say-now tone. Iggy chuckles, sprawling out on his own tree branch. I sigh, straddling one of the branches Angel is sleeping on. Fang lies down across from me. I stare out into the dark trees, hearing the hooting owls and chirping crickets.

Two long, tiring hours later, I nudge Fang's hand, waking him slowly.

"Hey. Your watch now," I say. He nods, replacing my spot on the branch. I lay my head on his thigh, breathing deeply. Soon, I drift into a light sleep, with Fang's hand on my back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I open my eyes to find the bright sun rising right into my face. I groan, sitting up. I stand on the branch, swinging over to Angel.

"Ange. Time to wake up," I coo. She nods, yawning and stretching. I smile, pushing her blonde curls out of her face. I fly over to Iggy, throwing a pinecone at him.

"I'm coming!" he growls, falling out of the tree. Fang's already up, pulling food out of our bags.

"Thank you!" I say, grabbing pop tarts out of his hand. He smirks, eating his own granola bar. Soon, we pack up camp and take off into the sky again.

"How much longer till we reach Oklahoma?" Angel asks, flying up beside me. I look at my watch and then look at the sun.

"About two more hours of flying," I say. Angel nods, falling behind to talk with Iggy. Fang flies above me, staring ahead. I smile at him, reaching for his hand. He wraps his finger through mine. I rise up beside him, both our faces determined.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. M and Ella park in front of the house.

"Why are the lights out?" Ella asks. Dr. M shrugs, locking her car and climbing on to the porch. Knocking on the door they both wait. They both wait few a minutes but still no one comes to the door.

"Maybe they went out?" Ella suggests, hoping that was true. Knowing Max, she had probably disobeyed her mom and left for Oklahoma anyway. Dr. M frowns, digging her own key out of her purse and unlocking the front door. The entire house is dark, with no sounds of life. Ella runs upstairs, yelling names.

"They're gone!" she yells. Dr. M sighs heavily, dropping her purse on the coffee table. She spots a folded piece of paper with her name scrawled across it like the person writing it had been in a hurry.

"This can't be good," Dr. M says to herself, sitting down and opening to note. It is from Max.

Mom,

The Flock and I left for Oklahoma to find Nudge and the Gasman. Sorry that I disobeyed you but I have to find them. And I really don't like being told what to do, but you could have figured that out by now. We'll be in Tulsa, Oklahoma if you need to find us and the flock is fine. We'll be back before you know it. Don't worry about us. We've survived for years on our own, kicking butt and all that good stuff. Sorry if I've disappointed you. If Ella's there, tell her that I love her and I love you too Mom and I'll see both of you real soon. We'll be back.

MAXIMUM RIDE & The Flock

Dr. M groans, dropping the note.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Ella asks as she comes down the stairs again. She sighs, handing her the note. Ella quickly reads over the note, her eye flitting back and forth over the page quickly.

"They went to save them, when I told them not to," she grumbles. Ella rolls her eyes, sitting next to her mom.

"You know Max better than that! You know she would have probably left sooner of later," Ella says, leaning on her mom. Dr. M nods, stroking Ella's black hair.

"Yeah, I guess you're right I just hope that they're going to be okay," she whispers. Ella laughs, hugging her mom.

"This is Max we're talking about, mom. She always pulls through, and she has that Flock with her," Ella murmurs. Dr. M nods, smiling slightly.

"I just hope that'll be enough."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There it is!" I shout over the wind. Fang nods. We all dive down toward a big, but short gray building directly below us. I land in a tree behind the facility. There are guards everywhere. They pace back and forth. They look like they're armed to the teeth. Guns and handcuffs in their belts, vests with what look like even more guns, walkie talkies, and machine guns in their hands.

"Too bad we're not bullet proof," Fang whispers. I smirk, looking back at Angel.

"Angel!" I whisper. She flies to my branch, "Any of their thoughts tell us anything about where Nudge and Gazzy might be?" Angel stares at them, concentrating.

"Yes! Most of them are whining cause they have to protect the facility because of the two new bird kids, one African American, the other white. One boy and one girl. That's gotta be them!" Angel says. I nod, dropping to the ground. We all belly crawl (a useful skill learned when we were training in the army three years ago.) to a line of bushes before the open air where the guards are.

"Fang. I need you to crawl to the side of the building, turn off cameras and cause a distraction to make the guards go inside so the rest of us can get in!" I whisper. He nods, disappearing before my eyes. The bushes shake as he crawls through. I raise my head up, peeking at the guards. None of them seem to notice anything so, I'm guessing Fang got through. We all wait, the tension building.

"Do you know where they are?" I ask Angel. She nods.

"They're being held in a high security part of the building, on the west side. Max, it's going to be really hard to get to them."

Suddenly all the guards rush in, their faces eager.

"Wow, that was fast," Angel, whispers. I nod, crawling out of the bushes. We all speed crawl to the vent opening. Now things were going to get interesting.

**Note: Cliffy! R&R, that's all you have to do. Future chapters will come. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I have been really really busy with school and all that junk! The chapter will be up soon! **


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: GMO (my friend hates it when I say omg)! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. School and traveling have been very hectic and take up 99.9% of my time. My free time goes to hanging with friends so… Any way, this'll be the second to last chapter for this story and then there will be a continuation with more Fax since I know I barely had any in this story. So, those are a few things to look forward to. Oh, and the new story with be called "Suburbian Supers". Please R&R!**

We all race for the small vent. I can hear my heart pounding in my ears as one by one, we descend into the dark vent. Angel nods to me as I'm the last to enter and she crawls ahead. I tap Iggy's hand and he follows shortly, keeping one hand brushing against my own.

"Where's Fang?" he asks in a whisper. I shrug to myself and maybe even to Angel who I knew would be watching.

"I'm not sure," I began, "but I hope he's okay." Iggy gave a grunt of agreement and the rest of the crawl through the ventilation system went in silence. Angel snaps her fingers, pointing ahead to a lone vent in a dead-end corridor. I slide in front of her, peeking through the metal bands. There is a white room beneath us and an African American girl and a blonde boy are playing cards. I smile as I hear Nudge's endless chatter drift up to us.

"It that them?" Iggy asks, hearing her soft voice too. I grip the edges of the grid, pulling back. The weak aluminum screams as I wrench to free, tossing it behind me. Nudge and The Gasman are staring up in disbelief as I drop down into the room, standing triumphantly above them. Nudge squeals, crushing me in a bear hug. Gazzy just stands there, smiling until Iggy comes down as well, only he gets a hug and I don't. I look at the door, expecting guard or even Flyboys/Erasers to come charging in any moments. Abruptly, the doorknob turns, revealing Fang, smirking as he step in, receiving hugs from Nudge as well.

"Where are the guards?" I ask. His smirk becomes bigger and he sticks his fingers into his pants pockets.

"They're all locked in a cage."

"How did you manage to do that?" Angel's innocent voice asks, curiosity seeping from her. Fang chuckles, rubbing her blonde curls.

"Told 'em there was a prisoner escape. They all went nuts," he laughs. I grin uneasily. Even though they probably couldn't get out any time soon, it's better to be safe than sorry. I nod and grab Iggy's wrist.

"Let's get out of here. Glad to have you guys back," I say. We all take off through the halls, finally reunited as a Flock once more. Those parts of my heart that Nudge and Gazzy occupy are full once more and I've never felt better. Reaching the roof of the building. Fang and Gazzy take off first, followed by Iggy and Angel and Nudge the last before me, giving me a quick hug. I snap out my wings, relishing at the wind ruffling my feathers. I leapt into the air. Black webs fill the sky as nets descend on me, pinning me back on the roof. Nudge and Angel scream, clutching each other.

"NO!" Fang roars, angling his black wings towards me. Mobs of people are suddenly appearing, cackling. They jeer at me and some step on my wings. Fang calls out to me again, getting closer.

I find my voice and scream, "Get away from here!" He shakes his head and continues diving. I snarl angrily, kicking out at the closest person. Luckily, it's some that had a hold of the net and the tight ropes loosen. Fang pulls up, just above another net holding dude and knocks him out cold. I hiss at them, untangling my limbs and squeezing my wings into my back. Fang somehow got his hands on a pipe and is knocking out people left and right, no matter whether they're Erasers or scientists.

A group of Flyboys try to surround him but soon they're all piles of metal. While Fang takes out the surrounding crowd and the rest of the Flock showers them with rocks and sticks, I free my self from the net and blast into the air, using super speed, grabbing Fang on my way.

"Don't let them escape!" a man cries out.

"Get them!" another yells.

"Shoot them all!" a woman yells but then get pegged in the head by a rather large rock, thanks to Nudge. She grins sheepishly at me but I just nod to her. Gazzy and Iggy drop a surprise bomb on them, causing everyone on the roof to scatter and a few to dive off.

"U and A!" I yell. The Flock turns tail and zooms away from Oklahoma, crossing the borders of Oklahoma and into Missouri. We don't stop in any hotels and stick to the mountains, trying to avoid any major landmarks. We cruise quickly through Illinois, Indiana, Ohio, Pennsylvania, New York, Connecticut, and finally return to Massachusetts. By the time we land in Dr. M's front yard, Angel is asleep in Fang's arms and it's two a.m. in the morning and Nudge and Gazzy are about ready to drop. I quietly unlock the front door and usher them up to bed. As soon, as I step back into the living room, the lights come on and I know I'm in deep crap.

"Where have you been young lady?" my mom asks shrilly. I turn to face her, cringing at her angry face.

"Hi Mom," I squeak. She sighs, collapsing in her chair. I walk to her, kneeling on the floor at her feet.

"You have no idea how worried I was…" she murmurs, rubbing her eyes. I lay my head on her lap, letting her run her finger through my hair. She took a deep breath and we just sat there in silence.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I'm just glad your safe," she replies. I smile, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. Mom squeezed back in return, "You know, sometimes I fear you'll never come back."

"But I always do, don't I?" I confirm. She chuckles, patting my shoulder.

"Yeah, you do. Go to bed, okay honey?" she suggests, standing from her chair and holding a hand out to pick me up off the floor. "I'll see you in the morning." I gave her a hug, feeling her kiss my head and then I ran back up the stairs, diving into my bed without bothering to change.

"Is Dr. Martinez angry at us?" Angel whispers. I shriek, flipping over to find her staring at me. I laugh, pulling her into my side.

"No, babe. She was just worries. Everything's going to be fine," I assure her. Her tiny blonde head tucked itself into the nook of my arm as she fell asleep. I close my eyes, letting my body finally relax from the strenuous day.

The exact moment my eyes open, the smell waffle… chocolate chip waffles. I look around my room and Angel's gone, probably already down at breakfast. I sprint down the stairs, leaping into the kitchen as Iggy puts a fresh batch of waffles out. I grin, taking a place next to Total, eating with flourish. As I stop eating, I notice Nudge and Angel are not at the table.

"Iggy, where are Nudge and Angel?"

"They went out with your mom to go shopping," he replies. I sigh with relief, loading the dishes into the dishwasher. Fang struts (yes, I did say strut) into the kitchen, looking nervous and turns to me.

"Um… Max?" he asks. I nod, leaning against the counter. He rubs the back of his neck nervously, glancing at Iggy.

"W-w-will you g-g-go…" I gasp inwardly. Fang is stuttering? _The Fang?_ And I thought this day would never come. Iggy groans, pounding Fang on the back.

"Out with me?" he coughs, smacking Iggy. My mind blanks as I register the words. Slowly, I feel myself nod and Fang's body relaxes with relief. I take a few steps forward, until I'm facing him full on, our bodies just barely a few inches apart.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that!" I whisper, leaning in. As we kiss, I hear Iggy snort, "Finally!" I flip him the bird, clutching Fang.

**(A few years later…) **

I pace back and forth impatiently, waiting for Fang. Fang and I have been dating for three years now and I hate it when he's late. Nudge and Ella giggle behind me, after having kidnapped me and dressed me up. Do you know how hard it is to fly in a dress? No easy! I glare at them both, sitting in a chair angrily. The dress they somehow managed to get me into is green, strapless and short, hanging right at my knees, with a single white ribbon running under and over oppisite arms, kind of like a slash. The shoes… don't even get me started. Silver high heels. They are killing my feet. Suddenly, through all my angry brooding, Fan walks silently into the room and gasps.

I unintentionally spin around. He stares, mouth and eyes wide open. I briskly walk past him through the door, snapping his mouth shut.

"Don't want to catch flies do you?" I tease. My feet decide to jumble, ruining my cool exit and I trip in the hall. Fang catches my under my elbow, guiding me gently through the house and to the front door, where my Mom is waiting with a brand new digital camera. After snapping unwanted pictures (we're _not_ going to prom, gees!), Fang leads me to a limo.

"Wow. You did all this for me?"

"Yes. Max, I love you," he kisses my gently on the lips. I kiss him back, leaning into the limo.

The driver clears his throat, "Are we ready to leave sir?" I blush, holding on to Fang's hand as if it is the only thing holding me to the ground, to this earth at that very moment. The limo pulls away from our street, heading away from down town.

"Shouldn't we be heading the other way?" I ask. Fang chuckles, kissing my fingers.

"Don't worry. I have something special planned for tonight." The driver smiles at us through the rearview mirror and we drive up a deserted road. I sigh, laying my head on Fang's shoulder, breathing him in. The limo pulls to a stop, shaking me out of my light nap. I gasp as the door opens for me, revealing a gazebo. A lovely gazebo covered in twinkling lights with a small table in the middle. I grin up at Fang, placing a light peck on his cheek. He smiles, putting his arm around my shoulder. His small smile melts my heart as we approach the gazebo where a man in a tux is waiting for us with a violin.

"How did you do all this?"

"Some people owed me favors," he says, winking at the violinist. Now that I think about it, the man, more like young man, who couldn't be much older that myself rolls his eyes at Fang. A second man comes, placing salads in front of us. Candles are lit and shadows behind to dance around us as the stars come out.

"This is lovely," I say. Fan smile, grabbing my hand as we finish desert and start waltzing me around the gazebo. I laugh and he playfully dips, nibbling on my neck. The violin grows softer as our dancing slows and Fang kneels in front of me. I feel my breath caught in my throat watching him pull a small velvet box out and put it in front of me.

"Maximum Ride. From the first time I ever laid eyes on you in that cage back in the School, I knew that I would protect you no matter what. And as time progressed and I got to know more about you." He stood, grabbing both my hands.

"You're stubborn, thick-headed, always act and never think and you sometimes are so annoying," he says. I snort, "Gees thanks—"

"— but you're also gorgeous, smart, kind, willing, a great mother, and an amazing best friend. And I'm so glad that you're my best friend. And now I'm begging you with all my heart. Will you do me the greatest honor in the world and make me the happiest man on earth by becoming my wife?" My face has probably become one very surprised mask because I didn't see this coming. Fang starts to panic as I wait.

"Well… I'm so glad my bad parts are less than the good. You forgot my excellent sense of humor," I comment. Fang stares, his mouth dropping. I grin, putting my hands on the sides of his cheeks.

"Seriously?" he asks, "You're cracking jokes right when I'm pouring out my heart to you?" I chuckling, kissing him sweetly on the lips. He grins, pulling back.

"Is that a yes?" he asks anxiously. I nod, "That's a hell yes, from now on and forever."

**Note: I actually decided to end here. The next story starts with their wedding. Any ideas? If so, please R&R, sharing those ideas with me!**


End file.
